Salvation
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: When his life turned upside down in a matter of hours, he had no idea that he would find refuge in such a person. Nor did he know just how much his life would change from that fated encounter.  -Vampire AU-
1. Chapter 1

_Yet do I fear thy nature;_

_It is too full o' the milk of human kindness._

-William Shakespeare.

_December 12, 2011. Canada. _

Fluttering to the ground steadily, the snow had already covered the ground in a thick layer of snow. What was worse- the power and chill of the wind invaded one to the core almost instantly; the temperature was that much colder due to the lateness of the day. Looking to the sky, you wouldn't know the moon had peeked due to the thick, snow heavy clouds.

The form of a young boy staggered down a deserted street, breathing raggedly as he clutched his torn clothes together and closer to his body as his hair blinded him by whipping across his face. His face was dirty; his hair wet from the snow, tangled and unkempt- the boy looked as though he were one of the streets. Deserted, the ten year old boy was left to wander the street and try to fend for himself.

A wet cough sent the boy doubling over, falling over to clutch at the side of a nearby building to remain standing. Taking in wheezing breaths of air that felt like needles in his lungs, he leaned his back against the building and closed his eyes. He felt worn out, tired, and light headed; he was ready to fall to the ground at any moment. The familiar, stinging feeling behind his eyelids indicated to him that tears were on the way and there was no avoiding them. He was so scared - he had no idea what to do. He couldn't breathe, he could barely move, and his hands were frozen. It only added to the fact the nights were growing colder and he was unprepared for it. With very little clothes, he was left with only a meagre, torn jacket to wear, thin slacks, and ripped shoes. The boy needed to find shelter, heat, and food - fast.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes to find a tall man standing before him. If he had the energy he would have screamed, but instead he just stared up at him with watery eyes. The man had a head of golden hair, darkened by the low number of streetlights. His eyes were vibrant in the dim light, a piercing, ice blue behind thin framed glasses that studied him with a wicked and curious look. His hands were in the pockets of a black trench coat, and Matthew could see a black shirt exposed beneath it. Glinting silver dog tags were around his neck and he wore form fitting jeans that hugged long, muscular thighs.

The man cocked his head and peered down at the young boy, taking in his appearance, listening to his shuddering breaths.

"You okay, little one?"

The boy just nodded his head timidly, pressing against the wall and watching the newcomer through scared, misty eyes.

"What's your name?"

Matthew shook his head quickly, but regretted it as pain bloomed behind his eyes. He reached up and placed a hand on the side of his head, squinting up at the stranger.

The man smiled at him, white teeth bared in a manner that might have scared some people. His chuckle was deep and invasive - it sent shivers down the young boy's spine. And yet, he didn't run away. He may have had slight fear in his eyes and a thin veneer of bravado, but Alfred could both see and feel a sense of trust emanating from the child.

"No need to be afraid...My name is Alfred Jones," he said with flourish, bowing slightly and winking. "Now I do believe it's your turn."

The boy just crossed his arms, rubbing them with his hands as he whispered, "Matthew Williams."

"Where are your parents, Matthew?"

This made Matthew look down and away for a moment, visibly shaking. The wind blew harder, almost pushing Alfred back from the sheer power of it. Alfred saw the moment the boy forced his feelings away and looked back up at him, his eyes full of tears.

"Don't have any a-anymore."

His admission made Alfred pause, the light of concern breaking through his dark, calm veneer. Crouching down, he looked at the boy and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Alfred could feel him shaking- from fear, cold, or sickness, he couldn't pinpoint the major cause. He drew his hand up and over the boy's face slowly, brushing the stray curls away so he could see his face.

"You're sick, Matthew."

"I-I'm fine!" he whimpered hoarsely.

The wind roared in his ears, and the temperature dropped even more, making Alfred look around in confusion, then back to Matthew. The boy was extremely sick, and he had a feeling he wouldn't survive the night. As he brushed back his soft yet knotted golden hair a bit more, he looked into the boy's striking violet-blue eyes and felt a strong pang in his chest. There was something about the young boy that made Alfred feel a blooming sensation of connection towards him- almost a brotherly, guardian type connection that made him want to care for the child, to protect him and nurse him back to health.

Not knowing if his decision was from selfishness, or from his urge to play the hero, Alfred opened his jacket and collected the boy against him. Of course Matthew was confused and tried to struggle, not knowing what Alfred wanted as he was held inside the coat. Alfred looked at him, eyes as warm as a summer's sky, and held his gaze as he whispered, "don't fight me." Immediately the boy lost all fight to him, lying against the man as his small hands grabbed his jacket, whimpering softly. Alfred hugged the child closer, rubbing his arms and back with one hand in attempt to warm him. Feeling this, Matthew huddled close, the desire for heat winning over his fear.

The boy felt so warm to Alfred, his sweet scent infusing his senses, making him lightheaded as the small heart beat feebly. Alfred pressed his face against Matthew's neck, kissing the base softly before whispering to him.

"I'll take care of you, Mattie. Don't worry...you will feel much better...Don't be afraid, okay?" His voice was coloured with gentleness, something that he had not done in centuries.

He opened his mouth and let his fangs sink deep into the tender skin, allowing the fresh rush of blood to flow into his mouth. Matthew cried out weakly, his grip tightening on Alfred's coat but nothing more as the vampire fed from him. One hand supported the boy's back while his other went to hold behind his thighs as he lifted the boy in the air, holding him against his chest. He moved Matthew's legs to circle his waist so he could hold him easier and re-wrap the coat around them.

Alfred felt his mind explode from the taste- never before had he tasted anything so potent in his life. His creator's flavour was powerful, yes, but that was only because he was an ancient. This boy...there was something about him. A soft, sweet taste that was borne of innocence, kindness, and consideration. But even so, beneath his intoxicating, personal flavour, Alfred detected something that made him worry for Matthew's well being.

Before he lost himself, Alfred drew away, looking over and seeing the boy's head fall to his shoulder weakly, his breathing even worse than before. In haste, he elongated one of his nails and drew a line on his own neck, deep enough for blood to flow easily.

Pressing Matthew's head so his mouth was against the wound he whispered to him. "Drink, Mattie. You'll feel a lot better, trust me. Please...do it."

No response.

Alfred could still feel him breathing as he rubbed his back, so he tried coaxing him even more with a soft, melodic voice. "Mattie...drink. Please. I wouldn't have done this if it wouldn't have helped."

After a few more stuttering heartbeats, he could feel the boy's mouth open slowly and cover the wound, allowing the liquid to flow over his tongue and down his throat. One swallow...then another.

"That's a good boy. Keep going."

And he did. Matthew swallowed the crimson fluid, and after a few more gulps he started to suck on the wound for more. Alfred could feel the tension return to his body- slowly becoming stronger. The breaths he took between swallows became firmer and harsh, not as weak as it once was.

"Th-that's enough, Mattie," Alfred said, pulling the boy away from his neck with a groan. On Matthew's lips was a smear of red, which made Alfred chuckle inwardly and wonder what his neck looked like. Trying to make his laugh quiet, Alfred wiped off the excess blood while looking over his face. The colour had returned, and his violet eyes shone brightly; the whites of his eyes clear and not so milky as before.

"Feel better?"

"Yes! I feel a lot better, Alfred, thank you! Wh-what did you do to me?"

Alfred stared into Matthew's eyes, and without blinking he told him, "you will not remember what just happened. You were cold and weak, and I tried to warm you up. The heat of my body made you feel better." Alfred wiped at his neck, cleaning off the dried blood on his unmarked neck.

Blinking slowly, Matthew's face suddenly cleared and he smiled shyly at the man, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Thank you, Al... I feel so much better now, all nice and warm. I-I thought I was going to die."

As the vampire started to walk, adjusting his coat around the boy once more, he looked around and noticed that the snow drifted to the ground slowly, and almost felt as though it warmed up a few degrees. Smiling to himself, he continued on until he found the building he was looking for. Matthew was light in his arms, as though he were a newborn kitten, curling up against his chest and seeking comfort. Alfred cradled the back of his head with one hand pressed his cheek against the top of his head.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Alfred knew he had to find a suitable caregiver for the boy, and there was only one man that came to mind. As he walked, deep in the back of his mind he wondered why exactly he was doing this. Why try and find shelter for small, sickly young human? The thought of Matthew lying dead on the streets was enough for him to make up his mind, however.

At the very end of a dead end street, a tall house stood alone among the trees, the lights still shining brightly through the curtains on the main floor. Alfred glided over to the door, knocking loud and hard before kissing Matthew on the cheek once.

"You're going to be okay."

"What do you mean-"

"Hello? Can I help you?"

The door opened a bit, revealing a young man with longer blond hair and a small tuft of stubble on his chin. Alfred looked to him with concern in his eyes and revealed more of Matthew from beneath his coat.

"I found this child by your home! May I come in?"

The man's light blue eyes widened and he opened the door in haste, motioning for them to enter.

"Yes! Please, come in! I was just reading by the fireplace so please, put him over there!"

Alfred stepped through the door way and stalked to the indicated spot. He moved to place Matthew before the fire, but found himself unable to let go of the boy. His chest felt like it was constricting from the thought of separating himself from Matthew; so instead, he sat in front of the fire and opened his coat. Moving Matthew around, he sat the boy in his lap, facing the fire as Alfred removed his coat and hugged him close. The room they were in was an opulent one, blatantly indicating that this man was one of money. Perfect.

The man walked over to them and couched down, looking to the boy.

"Hey, are you alright, _mon petit?_ How did you manage to get yourself lost like that?"

Matthew remained silent, looking back to Alfred with a scared, confused expression.

"His name's Matthew Williams and he doesn't have anyone he can go to. I was thinking that maybe you could help."

Alfred looked deep into the man's eyes, ensnaring his attention and whispered softly to him, covering Matthew's ears.

"You will care for this boy as if he were your own family."

The blond nodded his head slowly, not once looking away from Alfred until the vampire nodded his head and smiled, bringing his hands down from Matthew's ears. Matthew looked up to him in confusion, but he just ruffled his hair, making the child giggle softly.

He looked back to the man. "What's your name?"

"Francis Bonnefoy."

"Nice to meet you, Francis, I'm Alfred. So, how do you think we can help this little guy here?"

Francis moved a bit and looked to Matthew's face. He pressed back against Alfred a bit, feeling secure with the man who had cared for him more than anyone had in his life.

"Matthew...what would you say if I asked you if you wanted to live here? With me?"

Matthew, who had been admiring the large house since they arrived, looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that the offer to live in a house this big, with so many things inside, was offered to him. But- but what about Alfred?

_'Don't give yourself away that you can hear me, but know that you will be safe here. Don't be afraid, Mattie. '_

The young boy couldn't help but twitch slightly from surprise at hearing another voice so clearly, it was as though it was in his head. But looking to the man named Francis, he made no reaction, which led Matthew to think that maybe it _was_ in his head.

A chuckle resounded. '_Yes, Francis cannot hear us. Trust me; this man will take care of you. I will see to it."_

_"Y-you won't leave me alone?"_

_"Never."_

Matthew looked back to the man that still held him, looking in his eyes and trying to read his expression. Alfred gave him a smile and nodded his head slightly, moving his head in the man's direction. Matthew's heart beat a little faster, and he felt an almost painful knot in his chest. Never before had anyone cared for his welfare like this...it was so new, so..._wonderful_.

He looked to Francis and gave him a small smile. "I'd like that, Francis."

Francis smiled and slowly extended a hand out for the child, to which Matthew reluctantly moved to after giving Alfred one more quick look. Alfred felt as though his body was hollow after Matthew left him to be embraced by his new caregiver.

As the man started to tell him how he was going to be like his big brother, how good Matthew was going to have it there, Alfred took that as his cue to leave. Getting to his feet, he reached over for his jacket and swirled it around his shoulders, putting it on and fastening the buttons with shaking fingers.

'_Where are you going!'_

Alfred was surprised by how quickly the boy adapted to their mental path, and looked down to the pair- to Francis. "I think it's about time I got going. I'm so glad you can help, Francis. And Matthew..." he looked to the boy with a fond smile. "You're in good hands."

Matthew scrambled away from Francis and threw himself against Alfred, face buried in his stomach, he wrapped his small arms around his waist.

'_No, please! Don't leave me...'_

_'I have to. You have to spend some time with Francis and get to know him.'_

_'But-'_

_'No 'buts,' Mattie. I will see you later.'_

Matthew sighed against him, relaxing slightly as his hands loosened their grip on his back. "Th-thank you, Alfred, for helping me out there..."

Alfred hugged him closer, caressing his wavy hair while trying to steady his hands. "It was my pleasure, little guy. Now, I must be on my way...See you both later."

Francis showed him to the door, leaving Matthew standing before the fire place, his face in the shadows as he watched Alfred walk out the front door. Once he was out of sight, he ran to the window and watched Alfred walk outside into a blizzard, moving quickly down the street. His eyes were trained on the back of his head, waiting, hoping for the man to turn around and look to him. Matthew pressed a small hand against the cold glass of the window, feeling the familiar cold seep back into his skin, mouthing his request to the almost invisible figure. Just when he thought he saw Alfred turn his head to the side, he felt a hand on his shoulder, but made no move to look away from the window.

"Did you want some hot chocolate, Mathieu?"

Alfred was now hidden entirely by the falling, twirling snow, so with a sigh of resignation, the little boy looked up to the man and gave a small smile. "Yes please."

* * *

><p>The snow curled around his body, and the wind blew against him so hard it was almost testing his strength. Alfred just stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked on, ducking down alleyways, weaving his way down streets until he was far enough to stop and lean against a building.<p>

It hurt to leave Matthew like that. Here he was, a seasoned vampire who'd had his heart won over by a small boy. When he originally saw Matthew from a rooftop, he thought that it was going to be easy prey and he'd be done in no time. But after seeing him up close and listening to him speak, something stirred to life from deep inside of Alfred; a part of him that had started to deteriorate- the compassionate part of him that had lain dormant for decades; it almost forgot how to function. _He_ wanted to care for the child, not give him over to Francis. _He_ wanted to be the one to protect him, to be his hero, and to feel those small hands hold his. But Alfred knew he couldn't. How could a vampire play the big brother role for a young human? Especially when he wasn't alone and shared the city with _him_.

The sound of a slow laugh rang through the deserted streets, bouncing off the buildings and seeped into Alfred's mind. He froze and pushed off from the building instantly, looking around for the source of the laughter. He didn't have to look long to see the man lounging gracefully on the roof of a nearby home, watching Alfred with gleaming emerald eyes.

"What a touching display. Is my little Alfred actually caring for a human? And for a tiny human boy at that?"

A cackle sent shivers down Alfred's spine, but he tried to push it away and ignore the man by continuing to walk. All of a sudden he found himself on his back in the cold snow, the sandy haired, green eyed man straddling, and pressing him down with a hand at his throat.

"Ah ah, you know I don't like it when you ignore me like that, little Alfred."

"Stop calling me that! I'm almost 600 years old!"

"Hardly. You're still a child compared to my near 2,000 years, so don't even try, _little one_."

Alfred looked up to his creator with a glare. "What is this about, Arthur?"

The vampire just bared his teeth to him before leaning forward and running a fang along his neck. "I just wanted to tell you that I loved the little moment you had with Matthew and Francis. Interesting choice, choosing him," he whispered into his ear.

Turning his head away and trying to focus on a distant house, Alfred bit his lip slightly, knowing what was in store for the man. Arthur had shown a slight interest in Francis ever since they had a drunken night without inhibitions together when they met outside of a bar. Arthur spoke of how exotic his blood tasted, and how there was something about him that was different from normal humans- some added flavour that made Arthur think he had something special about him that he wanted to learn more about. The sense of difference was something Alfred and Arthur knew of all too well. Arthur had a bit of a love/hate relationship with the Frenchman, but his interest in him kept Arthur around... including the man's insatiable need for Arthur. Alfred would tag along sometimes, and from afar, he saw how kind Francis was- that knowledge was what made him decide he would be a good guardian for his little Matthew.

Francis wasn't aware of Alfred before tonight, nor did he know Arthur was a vampire- something Arthur enjoyed withholding from him. Arthur, as Alfred had found out, was a little sadistic at times and could be quite ruthless. Alfred knew what he was like from having spent too many nights together, entangled in sheets, but it never lingered. Arthur moved on quickly, Alfred realized after a few decades, and soon he felt numb towards his creator, losing any lingering feelings of respect. They had gone to each other sparingly throughout the years, mostly from Arthur's insistence. But now Alfred resisted his advances- the mere sight of Arthur repulsed him, and caused him to flee. He should have never agreed to him all those centuries ago...

Now he looked up at his maker, watching Arthur smirk down at him with glinting, evil eyes.

"He was the only choice I could think of to save Mattie," Alfred said curtly.

"Mmm,_ Mattie_, is it?"

The younger vampire pushed the elder off of him and got to his feet, brushing the snow from his coat. The wind swirled around his feet, making the snow weave around, encircling his legs in an intricate pattern. Arthur stood as well, watching in both amusement and curiosity as it only did that to Alfred, as though trying to bring him somewhere.

"I'll be back before sunrise, Arthur. Don't wait up."

Arthur just cackled once more and watched his charge disappear in the falling, almost beckoning snow.

* * *

><p>"How's that Mathieu? Too hot?"<p>

"No, it's good, thank you."

Matthew drank small sips of his hot chocolate as the two sat before the fire. Matthew's skin still tingled from the memory of his rescuer's touch. For someone to care for him and treat him with such kindness as if he were a person... He held his cup closer to his body, and felt his face heat up as he looked down. Francis had to be given credit as well- to be disturbed so late at night, and then to agree to care for him was mind-blowing for the young boy.

Ever since he came across Alfred, he had felt much better, both mentally and physically. He had run out of places to keep warm so he feared if he were to spend any more time outside, it would worsen his illness-which had already rapidly deteriorated from his parent's abandonment. But after the man's hug, he felt as though he was cured! He could breathe, he could see properly, and he didn't feel the constant pain throughout his body like before. Alfred didn't even seem scared of Matthew like his parents had!

The sound of the man's voice broke Matthew's reverie. "Mathieu? Can I ask you how you came to be outside, alone? What happened to you?"

Memories of must scented, dilapidated rooms filled his mind. Of strangers coming and going from his home, and rooms filled with a smoky haze. A woman with curly blonde hair, black and blue cowering in the corner from fear, as tall, angry man with a look of fear mixed with anger looked down at him and back to the woman. How he would be confined in bed, coughing and becoming sick, without the aid of his family, or even a hospital visit. The high necked sweaters he wore at school, and the attempt to hide his reasons for going to get breakfast at the school every single morning, not that many people cared or looked at him anyway. Of the time his parents witnessed the faucet spewing water across the room and against his father as he tried to come at him. The memory of going out for a walk together, and waking up with a headache, alone in a deserted alleyway by a pile of garbage. Of walking home and finding nothing and no one there, without a way to contact help.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked to the man before him. He wanted to tell him everything, but he didn't want to scare him away as well, just like he did his parents.

"My parents were bad people. They hit each other, and seemed crazy. They...I overheard them tell each other that they had enough...and today I found myself alone on the streets. When I tried to go home, they had already moved everything out and left. I tried to find a place to stay for the night, but I didn't know what to do. I was just about to lose hope... when Alfred found me." His soft, quiet voice lightened a bit at the end, although it was a pained happiness. The kind someone makes when they realize a complete stranger cared for them more than their own family.

"No one tried to help. I would ask people on the street for help, but they would just continue to walk, almost as if they didn't see me. No one cared."

Francis, looking as though he was ready to cry himself, reached out to the boy, collecting him against his chest. Matthew's eyes widened when he felt his shaking shoulders, and heard the man's tear roughened voice.

"Oh...my boy...I'm so, so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that at all, and I wish I could take it all away for you. You never have to see those people again, and know...know that you are safe here. I will care for you as though you were my brother!" He weakly laughed and patted Matthew on the back. "I'd say father, but I'm only 21 and I'm not thinking of being a father just yet!"

Matthew giggled slightly and looked to Francis. "I've never had a brother before."

Francis tried to cheer Matthew up, and the two spoke of various things as they drank the rest of their hot chocolate. He spoke of how he was going to enrol Matthew in a different, much closer school if it were possible. After a little while, he saw the boy try and stifle a yawn, which made Francis snap to attention.

"Oh my! It's late, and you should be in bed! Come, come, I have a spare bedroom that would be perfect for you!"

Francis stood and took their glasses, walking to the kitchen to put them in the sink as Matthew followed. The kitchen was huge, much like one a person would expect to find in a professional chef's home. Matthew stared in awe, but was soon led to the staircase, leading up to an extensive hallway.

"There is the bathroom, a living room, my reading room, entertainment room...My bedroom is down at the end of the hall, just three doors down from yours. Here, this is yours."

The door swung wide, hitting the opposite wall softly and would have swung back if Matthew had not held it open in shock. The room was larger than the entire place he once called home. His bed was enormous, with many pillows on top in a variety of red shades, as well as white. The floor was hardwood, and the room had a deep, wood coloured theme to it with the accent of red and white. He loved everything about it, it felt so inviting and warm, and Matthew didn't want to leave. Running across the room he walked to a set of large French balcony doors leading to a personal balcony overseeing the backyard. His backyard. There was a medium sized futon against the wall with a table in the corner, protected by the large overhanging canopy to prevent rain or snow to fall in. Regardless, the futon was bare of pillows, leaving just the frame.

"I didn't want it to get ruined. When it's nicer out we can sit on the balcony together. I have one as well outside my room."

"That'd be nice," Matthew breathed, looking out at the trees that covered the yard.

"Yeah, there is a bit of a forest out there, but at the same time I wouldn't really call it a forest... It's nothing to be concerned over though- there are no wild animals. I divided the backyard by a tall fence, so nothing can scale it. I can show you the grounds tomorrow if you want."

Matthew nodded and turned back to go inside. Walking around the room, he stopped in front of a large door and looked to Francis in question.

"That door leads to a walk in closet, and that one over there is your own personal bathroom. Unfortunately I don't have any clothes for someone your age, but you can make do with one of my shirts until we go shopping tomorrow."

He felt his face turn a little red as he looked to the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I wouldn't want you spending all this money on me, Francis."

"Mathieu, don't worry about it. Not to boast, but I was born with a silver spoon so to say. My family comes from a lot of money, so I do not have to worry about expenses. That and I don't mind. Honestly."

If it were possible for the boy's face to turn a darker shade of red, it did. He thanked the man and accepted one of the shirts from a drawer in the closet.

"Also, I think it would be best if you had a quick shower before bed. The soap is- here I'll show you."

He opened the door to the bathroom and exposed a rich looking room- a large tub with a shower, a long sink, and a deep medicine cabinet. A small cupboard produced two towels and he put them on the counter beside his shirt. Francis then took out some bottles and a bar of soap, putting it on the shelf in the shower. With a quick kiss to the top of his head he squeezed Matthew's shoulder and looked to him.

"Well...I'll just be down the hall if you need me. Good night, Mathieu."

"Good night, Francis."

Looking around the room for a moment after Francis left, Matthew finally took his filthy, frayed clothes from his body, throwing them across the room in a sudden burst of anger. The mirror reflected a pale, frail looking boy who needed a good week of sleep and a hearty meal. Fading bruises decorated his skin, along with various cuts from the bitter, heartless wind and falling from weakness.

Unable to look at himself any longer, he took a quick shower, trying not to lose himself in the warm water. The feeling of clean, fresh hair and skin felt amazing; all the grime and dirt was just slipping away. It was almost as though his old life was being washed away as well; washed away with rich, fragrant soap.

He rubbed his hair quickly, trying to dry it after drying his skin and putting on the shirt that fell to his knees. He was still in the process of scrubbing his hair as he walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the bedroom. His room was a little dark, only illuminated by one lamp and the moon that was barely peeking through the clouds. He ran quickly to the bed and huddled under the covers leaving the lamp on. As he was under the blankets, he did not hear the balcony door softly click open and shut, nor feel the depression from weight on the bed. When he finally poked his head out from under the blankets, his heart almost stopped. Sitting on the bed with his legs swinging back and forth was Alfred.

'_Francis is sleeping!' _he warned as Matthew opened his mouth. '_I didn't mean to scare you!' _

Matthew nodded and his lips formed a soft smile, happy that he was here, and that he kept his promise to come back. He sat up and fiddled with the blanket covering him, smoothing his hands over the warm, soft texture.

'_What?' _

Matthew pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed with a smile that was much shyer than the last.

'_Can...can you lie with me until I fall asleep?" _

_'Mattie...'_

_'Please?'_

Watching the imploring look in the young boy's eyes, Alfred breathed a heavy sigh before giving him a small smile. '_Scooch over.' _

The bright smile that crossed Matthew's face made Alfred stick with his decision as he kicked off his shoes and slipped beneath the covers, bringing them over his body before lying on his back. Matthew moved closer until he was pressed against Alfred, cuddling against his side, laying his head on his chest.

'_Thank you.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

_'Um...I have a question.'_

Alfred hesitated for a moment, but ran his hand through his hair gently. '_Shoot.'_

_'How can we talk to each other in our minds?'_

_'Well...we have a bit of a connection, Mattie. Something just you and I have, so don't tell Francis, okay? You and him wouldn't be able to have a connection like this.'_

_'Can you and him have one?'_

_'...No.'_

The sound of Matthew's soft giggle made Alfred smile, a true smile that he felt with his entire being, as though his body hummed with joy.

'_So we are kind of special then?' _Matthew asked with a drowsy slur to his thoughts.

'_Yes...we are. Just you and I.' _

A warm sensation flooded through his body, making the vampire feel something that he had not felt for centuries. Alfred just hugged him closer and shifted on the bed slightly, turning on his side to face the boy. Holding out his arm, Matthew placed his head in the crook of his arm, his smaller hand open between them. Alfred noticed this and held it gently, running his thumb over his skin.

'_Sleep well, Mattie.'_

_'G'night...Al. Thanks for saving me...'_

Alfred felt his body relax at the same time he heard his breathing deepen, indicating he fell asleep. Knowing the boy wouldn't hear him, Alfred just closed his eyes and smiled.

_'No...thank you.'_

* * *

><p>Soft heat from the sun filtering in through the window warmed the child face, waking him slowly. Like a small cherub, with his hair fanned out like a halo about his head, flaxen eyelashes lifted slowly to reveal sleepy violet eyes. Those eyes snapped open as he looked around his surroundings. The plush, satin sheets were not the woollen ones that he was used to, nor the ornate lamp on the bedside table.<p>

Matthew sat up slowly, rubbing his hair and twirling a loose curl around his finger as he thought about the night before. Memories soon flooded his mind, of Francis helping him out, of Alfred holding him gently until he fell asleep. Matthew turned and moved to the empty spot where the Alfred had lain, hoping to feel the heat that lingered was Alfred's.

'Alfred?' Matthew tried to reach out to him, shyly, hoping to hear from him once more.

A sleep saturated voice responded after a delay. 'Mattie? Ev'ry thing 'kay?'

'Yes, I just woke up...I wanted to say good morning.'

Matthew could hear the smile in his voice. 'Good morning, Mattie. I'm actually falling asleep, so I will talk to you later, 'kay?'

'Oh! Okay, I'm sorry! Have a good sleep, Alfred.'

'Thanks...talk to you...'

Matthew turned and pressed his face into his pillow, trying to calm his racing feelings when suddenly a knock was heard on his door.

"Mathieu? You awake?"

"Yes!"

Francis opened the door slowly, and Matthew saw him carry in a tray, slightly hidden from him.

"Good morning, Mathieu. I didn't know what you liked, but I hope this is okay."

As he neared, Matthew finally was able to see the wide variety of food he offered. Honeyed toast, cut up strawberries and bananas, a small bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. Francis sat on the side of the bed near Matthew and set the tray down.

Matthew watched him with eyes that were glazed over, his stomach suddenly growling. "All of that's for me?"

With a bemused smile, Francis tucked Matthew's hair behind his ears, attempting to tame his one loose strand before giving up. "All for you, so I hope you like it! Just wait one moment..."

Francis stood and walked over to the walk in closet, disappearing for a moment before returning with a brush, scissors and a hair tie. He set the scissors down but brushed Matthew's hair and tied it back.

"Once you're done eating I'm going to cut your hair. It is much too long like this."

The sweet scent from the honey and fruit distracted Matthew, causing him to nod absentmindedly and reach for a piece of toast. The toast made a delicious crunch as his teeth tore through it, and he licked up the excess, dripping honey. The sweet syrup coated his tongue and blended with the bread nicely, making Matthew savour it, lick his lips and go in for more. He finished it in record time, and moved to attack the strawberries, the fresh scent making his mouth water.

Watching the evidently starved child eat so passionately, Francis gave him a small smile, rubbing his back softly as he stared out the window. No child should have to endure what he went through. Steeling himself, Francis made a vow to himself that he would be the best family figure, even father figure Matthew ever had. He would want for nothing, and always be protected.  
>By this point Matthew was just finishing his milk, the glass making a deep thunk on the wood as the boy breathed out in satisfaction.<p>

'Was that good, Matthew?"

"Delicious! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, come, I want to fix your hair."

Matthew followed obediently, walking over to the bathroom behind Francis. Standing before the sink, he watched as the man cut his hair with practiced ease, cutting his long, unruly strands to an even, medium length, resting just below the jaw. It was quite similar to the man's, Matthew thought in passing.

Francis was brushing his hair once more, trying to comb back that one long and curly strand to no avail. With a sigh, he looked to Matthew in the mirror. "Well, it does look kind of cute. It suits you."

Matthew blushed slightly and thanked him, tugging on the curl out of habit.

"Well! I have a surprise for you. I let you sleep a little longer, and I ran out to the mall quickly and bought at least one outfit for you. So at least now you can go out and shop too. It's just over here..."

Francis led him to his room where a black shopping bag sat on the bed, along with a few smaller ones.

"I hope they fit..." Francis murmured as he removed the clothes.  
>He laid out simple black sneakers and socks, boxers, blue jeans, a thin black belt, a red hooded sweater,<p>

Matthew moved his hand over the soft, cotton sweater and brought it to his face. It still smelled fresh, clean, and without a musty smell to it. As he pulled on each article of clothing, he was awestruck by how wonderful it felt on his skin, and it was just the right size. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection, which caused a happy giggle to bubble in his chest. He looked like a normal, relatively healthy young boy, dressed casually for a day out shopping.  
>With glee, he ran downstairs, shoes in his hands, until he skidded to a stop before the door. Francis stood there holding a scarf, mittens, and hat while a coat hung over a chair.<p>

"There you are! Now come, come, put these on..."

Francis took the scarf and looped it around the boy's neck, adjusting it nicely before slipping the coat over Matthew's body. Matthew was just putting his sleeves over the mittens after putting on his shoes when Francis pulled a toque over his head.

The man had to laugh at the sight. Matthew tried to stare up at him over his large scarf and from beneath his hat- the violet eyes practically hidden. The boy was just too cute, Francis thought as he pulled the hat up so he could see a little better. He grabbed the keys and opened the front door, gesturing with his head as he smiled form to him.

"Come on, _mon petit homme_. Let's go get you some clothes and supplies."

Matthew giggled slightly, looking up to Francis with curious eyes. "_Mon petit homme_?"

"It's just a little pet name," the man chuckled but then regarded Matthew with serious eyes.

"Matthew, do you know French?"

"No...not really. I mean I'm learning it in school, but it's not my best subject."

"Well...I will help you with that."

* * *

><p>The car ride consisted of Francis teaching Matthew a few French words, having him practice pronunciation and spelling as they neared the mall. Matthew thought for a moment and realized that he had never been in the mall before- he was typically either at home or at school. He exited the car excitedly, grabbing the man's hand and pulling him towards the doors.<p>

In amazement, he watched as the doors slid open as he approached- glass doors that were almost as tall as the wall it was set in. Matthew had never seen anything like it, and he with childlike curiosity, he walked around it, looking at the door from all sides.

Francis just chuckled and took his hand, tugging him along towards the closest appropriate store. The pair spent almost an hour in that one store, establishing Matthew's size and length, and buying the appropriate clothes. They bought so many bags of clothes that they had to return to the car, drop them off, and continue shopping. They spent the entire day shopping- first clothes, then shoes, school supplies, and even a computer, cell phone, and iPod.

The small boy was amazed with everything they bought- he had never had these many belongings before in his life! But Francis continued to find things for him, loading Matthew up with more than he had ever dreamed of having. They stopped at the grocery store afterward to collect some foods that a typical ten year old may like.

Matthew walked along in front of Francis with his hands on the cart and Francis behind him, holding the cart as well. The two of them shopped this way, picking up things here and there.

"Oh! This looks really good..." Matthew said quietly up to Francis.

"What's that? Oh...maple syrup? You want to try that?"

The boy nodded his head, and looked up at him with large violet eyes- something Francis couldn't say no to. Matthew giggled as it was placed among everything else and skipped back to his position by the cart, his curl bobbing up and down happily.

They were out all day, and by the time they left the store, it was around eight at night, the skies dark and the lamps shining strong. Luckily there was very little snowfall today and it was a relatively warm night. Francis was driving down one of their back roads back home when the figure of a body was lying on the road.

"Francis, what's that?"

He pulled off to the side of the road, motioning Matthew to remain in the car as he shut the door. Matthew watched him as he approached the immobile body, reaching for his pocket as he did so. Francis crouched down to the figure and touched his shoulder, trying to look at his face.

What happened next was too fast for Matthew to understand. First Francis was kneeling before the body, and then suddenly there was a flash of white, and Francis stood on the street with a pile of ashes before him. With shaking hands, Matthew removed his seat belt and ran from the car.

"Are you okay-?"

"Mathieu! Get back in the car!"

A shrill scream came from behind the boy before he was thrown to the ground and flipped to his back. The figure of a man was atop him, smiling down at him with bloodstained lips and teeth, hissing slightly as he breathed. His breath was putrid, making Matthew turn away and cry out as the man's nails dug into his skin on his arms. He cried out for help as the snow on the ground began to lift, swirling around the figure on top of him. Frost began to form on his face, making his skin look tight and hard to move as it began to freeze, but the creature only glared down at him, black eyes full of hatred.

Those black eyes reflected a light, Matthew saw, before a huge beam of light soared over top of Matthew and knocked the creature off of him. Francis ran forward, looked at Matthew and snapped his fingers. To Matthew, his sight was filled with a white blinding light, making him cover his eyes with his hands. This allowed Francis to form another beam of light, sending it down to eat through the skin on the vampire's neck, effectively decapitating it. He didn't stop there, and sent another beam through their chest cavity to turn their heart into dust. Only then did the vampire's body and head take after the heart and turn to dust.

When Francis finished, he snapped his fingers once more and the light Matthew saw began to fade. He looked up at Francis, down at the pile of ash, and then back up to him. Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked at him in confusion.

"What just happened?" he sobbed out, hands moving to his eyes to try and wipe the falling tears away.

'_Mattie? Are you okay? What's going on?" _

_'Something just attacked me!' _Matthew sobbed mentally, crying harder after hearing Alfred's comforting voice.

'_Do you need me?'_

_'Francis took care of it but... I'm so scared...'_

Whatever Alfred said was slightly drowned out as Francis bent down and scooped Matthew up into his arms. "Mathieu...I think we both have kept something from the other. Let's talk about this when we get home..."

"O-okay..."

They drove home in silence while Matthew related back to Alfred, in detail, what just happened. Alfred didn't say much, but just assured him that he would look into it, to stick with Francis and listen to what he was going to tell him.

They arrived home and put everything away first, even set up the computer before Francis led Matthew to the kitchen. He sat the boy down on the counter near the sink as he put some dishes away.

"So, I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what just happened, yes?"

Matthew nodded his head, watching the man's hands instead of his eyes. Francis made a small sound of agreement and turned to the lamp nearby.

"Tonight you came in contact with something called a vampire, Mathieu. Now, I do not know how much media you have been exposed to, but they show many different kinds of them. Very few people have realized that vampires actually exist in our world, unfortunately. They prey on anyone and everyone, although some do have their preferences. They attack a person and drain them of their blood- needing it to survive. I'm sorry if this is too much for you, _mon petit loup,_ but you need to know this for your own safety. You must be very wary of these creatures, for they can trick you. I honestly do not know much more about these kinds, but I'm learning more from old folklore I have come across. As for now, we can only guess what kind of powers they have...but I have found the proper method of killing them. Are you okay so far?"

Matthew nodded his head. "I'm fine. It's best for me to know this...I can handle it."

"Okay. Well, the way to kill them is to remove the head and destroy the heart. Only doing this will kill them. Now, on to another question that I'm sure is bothering you. The light."

Francis extended his hand and the light from the lamp he was looking at expanded. Matthew watched as it separated into two, one half falling back and going back to normal under the shade, while the other half formed a ball in the man's hand. Francis rolled it around his hand, moving it to the other one before the ball turned into a long sabre made of white light. He looked at Matthew for a moment before waving his free hand, and the cloth on the table ruffled in a sudden wind.

"I found at a young age that I was able to manipulate light, as well as air. I believe you have a similar talent?"

The light in his hand disappeared the moment Francis closed his hand, the wind following suit. He moved to the sink and ran the water, motioning to it.

"From what I've seen with you and the snow, I believe you have a certain talent with water?"

Matthew looked to the sink, watching the liquid pour from the faucet in a steady stream as he tried to concentrate. But no matter how he thought about moving it, it wouldn't work. He looked to Francis with a pained expression.

"I can't!"

"Try, Mathieu!"

"I am trying!" Matthew cried out in frustration.

Francis saw the water begin to bubble and the water sprayed out much faster. "That's it! You're doing it, Mathieu!"

Matthew looked to the water in amazement before shutting it off and looking to Francis in fear. "You-you're not scared of me, are you?"

"No! Never! Why would I, when I am the same as you?"

This made the boy smile. _The same_. He held out his arms for the man, who readily collected him into a hug.

"Now, the only problem I see is that you do not know how to control your talent...We will practice this after school. You need to learn how to use your power to your advantage. But know, Mathieu, that you must never tell anyone of our gifts, or of vampires." He pulled away to look into his eyes. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head, playing with his curl as he smiled softly up at Francis.

"That's a good boy. Now, I'm going to make supper, you go upstairs and play until it's ready."

The young boy ran upstairs, his little feet hitting the carpet in soft thuds until he opened his door. He giggled softly as he turned to shut the door, ecstatic that he had finally found someone who was like him, and who wasn't afraid!

"What's so funny?"

He turned around quickly to find Alfred lying over the side of his bed, reading one of the books he bought. Matthew ran to him and jumped on the bed, hugging the man tightly.

"Oof! Easy, little guy!" Alfred chuckled, rubbing his head. "What makes you so happy?"

"Francis is just like me!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow before setting the book down and moving the both up them to an upright position.

"What do you mean by that, Mattie?"

Sitting in his lap, Matthew held onto the front of Alfred's dress shirt in excitement. "He has powers just like me!"

"What kind of powers?"

"He can play with light and air, and I can play with water! Just...I just haven't mastered it yet..."

Alfred smiled down at the boy, amazed that his suspicions were finally correct about the both of them. When Alfred drank from Matthew, it reminded him instantly of when Arthur spoke of a special tinge to the blood. Add on the odd curling of the snow when he first met the boy...it all made sense.

"That's really cool, Matthew."

Matthew blushed softly and looked up at him shyly under his lashes, letting go of his shirt to play with his curl. "...Can you do anything?"

That made the vampire pause. He hadn't told anyone of his powers, not even his creator who managed to get everything out of him. But, looking down at the inquisitive violet eyes, Alfred couldn't help himself.

"Unfortunately-"

"Mathieu! Dinner is ready!"

"Oh! I have to go, but...did you want to have supper too?"

"Uh, no, I'm good, thanks. I'm not hungry."

Matthew nodded his head. "Okay, I will see you later, right?"

"Right."

"Okay! See you later then!" He waved and ran back downstairs to eat.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em> is your problem?"

Alfred slammed the elder vampire against the wall of a building he was walking by, the brick breaking and crumbling around them.

There was a flash of green until suddenly Alfred found the roles reversed, and he was pressed against the wall, facing it and feeling the surface graze his skin.

"What was that, little Alfred?"

"You're creating new vampires! _Why_?"

A laugh. "Oh really? Who says I am?"

"They attacked Francis and Ma-Matthew!" Alfred ground out, hesitating on bringing Matthew into this.

"Oh no, not your poor little Mattie..."

"Arthur, please! Just leave him alone...don't do this again. Don't make more vampires without caring for them!"

Arthur inched forward, his hot breath blowing over Alfred's suddenly exposed neck. "And what are you going to do in exchange, Al?"

Closing his eyes and swallowing, Alfred whispered softly, "do it. Drink, take what you want, just leave Matthew alone...please..."

The sound of laughter invaded his senses just before the accented voice whispered back. "That's a good lad. I might be gentle this time..."

Arthur bit down, sinking his fangs deep into Alfred's neck and began to draw out his blood slowly, savouring each drop. He withdrew for a moment to coo against him, "no wonder you like your Mattie so much. He tastes delicious..."

He knew better than to rise to the comment, so Alfred just held onto the side of the building, ignoring the harsh pull of his jeans as they fell to his ankles, followed soon by his underwear. He was doing this for Matthew, so he would be safe from Arthur. He was doing this to calm Arthur down and try to convince him to stop making more vampires- at least until the next time he decided to do it again. He had to think of this as a trade, that something good would come from this. To push away any sense of discomfort or nausea.

He felt Arthur fumble behind him, until he was ready, which was signalled by his mouth back at his neck. Just as his fangs, as well as his hard length, sank excruciatingly deep, Alfred closed his eyes and bit one of his knuckles as he hoped to remain quiet.

He didn't.

* * *

><p>"Now don't stay up too late, Mathieu, you have school tomorrow!"<p>

"Yes, I know! Good night!"

"Good night!"

Matthew shut his door behind him, walking to his bathroom with his clothes to change. Once he was ready for bed, he was about to walk out, but the sink caught his attention. He walked slowly to stand before it, staring at the gleaming silver colour of the faucet. With a timid hand, he moved towards it to run the water. The water shone in the light, almost mocking him as it flowed normally. He extended his hand and tried to concentrate on the flow, thinking about moving the water to make a curl before going down the drain. Nothing happened.

With a frustrated whine he turned off the sink and stalked out into his room to find Alfred sitting at his computer, looking up something. Alfred looked over his shoulder to Matthew and gave him a huge grin.

"Hey!"

Alfred stood with a smile and walked towards him, but Matthew frowned in confusion when the man turned to him fully. He realized just how pale Alfred looked, and the pained gait he was sporting.

"Alfred...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I just hurt my back. That and I don't feel well..."

Matthew tugged on his hands, leading him over to his bed and made for him to lie down. "I hope it's nothing serious...Whenever I feel sick, lying down sometimes helps me. Are you cold? Here..."

Playing the role of nurse, Matthew fluffed Alfred's pillow before pushing the man down with his small hands. He brought the blanket over top of him and crawled in beside him, curling up against his chest.

Alfred smiled as he watched his little human run around the room to try and help him, but that smile soon turned to one of strain when the boy lay against him. His sweet scent floated up and invaded his senses, leaving him delirious with need. Arthur had taken so much from him; he was surprised he was able to make it to Matthew tonight at all.

He bit his lip and tried to turn his head away, but Matthew made it difficult for him by moving up and looking at him. He placed his hand on his forehead and tried to feel if he had a temperature.

"You feel a little hot...oh Alfred, are you okay? I'm getting worried..." Matthew said in an upset voice, burying his face against Alfred's neck.

Now the boy's tender neck was inches away from Alfred's mouth, leaving him to almost writhe in need to gorge himself. He couldn't help himself, he had to- the red haze was beginning to fill his sight, blinding him.

Alfred sat up quickly, holding Matthew against him as he kissed his neck. "You are a very good nurse, Dr. Williams. Thank you."

Matthew began to giggle, but it became a small sound of discomfort as he felt a sharp pain on his neck. The pain felt somewhat familiar to Matthew for some reason, but he found it to be not that bad. If anything it was slightly uncomfortable at first, but the sensation of Alfred's mouth working on his neck, it...didn't hurt too much. Still, he pushed at the man's shoulders, making a weak attempt at escaping.

Unaware of Matthew's conflicting thoughts, Alfred fed hungrily, taking as much as he needed before licking the wound clean and wiping his mouth. He drew Matthew away to look at him and saw his pale face look at him in confusion.

"A-Al...?"

"After you drink from me, you will not remember this happened. All you will remember is that you took care of me, and I felt much better. We soon fell asleep afterward."

Matthew watched as Alfred's nail elongated to a point and cut a deep line on his neck. Pressing the blond head down, the boy began to drink the moment his mouth covered the wound. Alfred rubbed his back as he did so, feeling the blood leave his body until it was enough for him. He wiped Matthew's mouth with his sleeve and laid him back down on the bed.

Soon after Matthew's head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep. Alfred moved the hair from his face, placed the blanket over his body and left the room quietly.

He licked his lips as he thought about what he'd learned from Matthew tonight. Arthur could never learn about his powers, that he knew for sure. It posed too much of a risk with the man's...inquisitive nature.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Greetings and salutations~! I've wanted to write a vampire fic for a while, so...ta dah! I hope this chapter was enjoyable.

Until next time! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you, but what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says, but rather to what he does not say._

-Kahlil Gibran

_December 14, 2011. Canada_

Sitting on his bed, the figure of a young boy sat by a small window, staring out with longing. The air was heavy with a putrid smell, filling what room was left in his lungs with poisonous fumes. Matthew was cocooned in his comforter, trying desperately to breathe properly, to will the pain away. It was hard; the odd air was giving him a headache and the window was not big enough to clear the air. His chest hurt, as did the rest of his body, making him double over.

He'd left his room earlier to ask for something to drink, but what he saw made him stop moments before his parents looked up. The couple were lying against their stained, ripped couch as a thick smoke filled the room. Their skin was coloured with bruises, especially around the bend of their arms and wrists. Matthew looked at them in confusion before taking in the rest of the room.

It was dirty- with needles, syringes, and random bags of white powder everywhere. He was just about to walk back to his room, when a wet cough came, unbidden from his chest. His father looked up with red-rimmed eyes and made to stand up, swaying slightly.

"Hey! You! Boy, what're you doin' out of your room!"

"Don't infect us, you disgusting little parasitic freak!" A higher pitched voice joined in.

He watched as his father neared, hands balled into fists as he approached. Matthew started to back up, trying to whimper out to the crazed man.

"No...no, sir, please...don't! Help, mom, please! Help me! Help!"

Suddenly another voice joined in, changing his memory slightly. As he cowered away and closed his eyes, he felt hands on his shoulders. Those hands began to shake him, and a warm voice called out.

"Mathieu? Mathieu! Wake up!"

A scream was heard, reverberating through his mind, until he realized that it was his own voice making the sounds. Matthew opened his eyes with a jolt, stopping his screams as he looked into warm, sea blue eyes. They softened as Matthew registered who they belonged to, and he felt hands run over his arms.

"Mathieu? Are you okay?"

Tears began to form and quickly spill over as the boy felt the aftershocks of his nightmare. What was worse was that it was not just a nightmare, but a memory of his not so distant past.

"I dreamt of _them_..." He wept against Francis, his entire being infused in darkness.

Francis just rubbed his back, holding him close as he let the boy cry. "They won't hurt you anymore, Matt...everything will be okay..."

His sobbing turned to that of hatred as he pounded his fists against Francis lightly. "I hate them! _I hate them_!"

The Frenchman just collected Matthew against him, picking him up and walking from the room. He brought the boy into his own room, sitting down on the bed while holding him close. The moonlight filtered in through the curtains, infusing the room in a slightly blue hue.

"Mathieu...don't cry. You're safe now."

Matthew pulled away from the security of the man's neck to gaze up at him through misty eyes, his tears making tracks down soft cheeks. "I-I'm n-not going to turn out like th-them am I?"

Startled, Francis blinked down at the child before taking in a deep breath. "Mathieu, listen to me. You won't turn out like your parents. You are stronger than them, believe me. It is not genetic; you become what you _want_ to become. Only you hold in your hands what your life will turn out to be. If you don't want to be like them, then don't! You have the willpower, and the brains to do that. You're a smart child, Mathieu, and you are extremely kind. You are _nothing _like them." Francis cupped the boy's chin, turning up his face to look into his eyes in the dim light. "Nothing. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Francis brushed his hair away, kissing Matthew's forehead. "You do not need to speak with such formality, Mathieu. I love you as though you were my son, my brother. I will never hurt you, and I shall protect you until the very end."

Matthew felt the tears start to form once more, his eyes burning slightly and body shaking. "I...I l-love you too, Francis."

Holding him against his chest, Francis began to rock back and forth slightly, going from a shushing sound to that of a quiet melody he grew up with. Only when he felt the body in his arms relax and the sniffling stop did he stand. Turning, he placed a yawning Matthew on the bed and walked over to his closet.

"Wait right there!" And with that he entered the closet, leaving Matthew alone in the bedroom.

Matthew watched through bleary eyes at the door the man disappeared through. Looking over to the clock, he saw that it was about four in the morning.

'_Alfred?' _

His mind was suddenly bombarded with a haze of red, and the feeling of intense hunger before it quickly faded. A long moment passed before the voice he needed to hear responded.

'_Mattie? What's wrong?'_

_'I just had a nightmare...I-I wanted to say hi...'_

_'What did you dream of?'_

Matthew took in a deep breath before relating to Alfred his dream. There was silence in his mind, only broken by the slight sounds of frustration coming from the closet. When Alfred's voice returned, it was heavily strained.

* * *

><p>Alfred stood against the back wall of a mall, pressing his latest victim against it. He was unprepared to hear Matthew's voice just as he drank from the young woman's neck, but he tried to block off all paths to the boy from his end; only then was he able to respond.<p>

His body was shaking with barely restrained anger as he listened to what Matthew's parents did to him. The boy added in what happened after the dream cut off, which made the vampire hiss out and throw the body away from him. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to think of what he could do, what he could say.

'_Mattie, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise I'll protect you.' _

_'Thank you, Al. It's just...I hate this...them...everything... so much...' _

_'I know-'_

_'Francis is coming back, I'll talk to you later.'_

And with that, his young human cut off, leaving him standing in the back parking lot, panting down from anger at the bleeding woman. Alfred saw red, and the last thing he recalled, other than the thought of ripping into Matthew's parents, was the scream of his prey.

* * *

><p>"I found it!"<p>

Matthew watched as Francis approached him, his hands behind his back with a fluff of white showing.

The man knelt before Matthew as he brought his hands before him, holding onto a white teddy bear. It was a snow white colour, in perfect condition with small black eyes. "Now, I don't know if you're too old for this...but I thought it might help you-"

"_Makwa...!_" Matthew reached out slowly, and felt the soft fur, making him hold the bear closer, rubbing his face against it. He was assaulted by memories- memories of Delsin, a native boy who was his best friend for years, up until last year. His father acquired a high paying job, which required the family to relocate. Luckily he made new friends, Tino and his group, but he felt lost when Delsin moved away.

Before then, Matthew and Delsin would stick together like glue; they would escape reality and play for hours outside. Delsin's parent's didn't mind, and Matthew's both didn't care, and were happy that he was gone.

The two of them would play for hours, walk down trails, climb trees, and walk along the stones in a stream. Matthew could still feel the bark beneath his fingertips, feel the cool stone beneath his feet. He can still see Delsin's exuberant face, his perfect almond eyes and dark skin. They were quite the pair, their colours and personalities blending nicely.

One year Delsin bought a gift for Matthew, one of a stuffed bear, a brown bear to be exact, that he simply called _Makwa, _meaning bear. He told Matthew that he was much like the brown bear for they showed gentleness, and were quiet, but could also be fierce and a good hunter. The bear was a magnificent creature that was respected- just like Matthew.

"You're going through a tough time, Mattie, but you are brave. You're gentle and quiet, but I know you; you can be as fierce as the mighty warrior. Just believe in yourself."

Matthew held onto the bear as though it were his own beacon of hope, fuelling him onward and to not give up. He kept the bear beneath his bed, in the hopes that his parents would not find out and destroy it. Unfortunately he lost it when he was discarded by his parents, so with this new bear, although it was white, it was as though he had his _Makwa_ back.

Francis chuckled as he watched the boy's face calm down, along with the rigidity leave his body. "I think his name is Kumajiro. I don't know if my friend meant that was the company's name, or the bear's, but I think it fits. Don't you?"

Matthew stared at the bear for a moment, and with a slight hiccup, he looked to Francis and asked, "w-what was the name again? Kuma...Kumakichi?"

"Kumajiro."

The boy nodded, smiling down to Francis. He knew that he would have a hard time calling it that instead of _Makwa_, but he would try.

"Thank you, Francis. I really appreciate it..." More gifts from the man. He never would have thought it was possible to feel so loved as he had in these last few days.

Francis nodded his head and leaned over to kiss the boy on the forehead. "It's nothing, Mathieu. Now, it's very late, and you have school tomorrow." He drew the covers back of his own bed to let Matthew curl beneath them. "Tonight, you can sleep with me. If you're ever scared, Mathieu, I'm here for you."

Matthew giggled slightly, cuddling against the bear as he watched Francis walk around the bed to his side. Once he was fully beneath the covers, he moved over to Matthew, holding him close.

" Mathieu...can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm?"

"What were the names of your parents?"

"...James and Margaret."

"Thank you, Mathieu. Good night."

* * *

><p>Wiping the blood from his hands, Alfred sighed as he walked away from the scene where he disposed of the body. His hands were shaking slightly, from disbelief or remaining anger, he was not sure. It had been so long since he blacked out in a rage that he didn't quite know what to do with himself. It was just hearing Matthew's broken voice, seeing the images in his mind as he recalled what happened...he snapped. There was no way that he was going to ever let them do that to him again. And if they ever came across him...<p>

Alfred punched the side of a wall, leaving an indent before he sped off towards the house. Vaulting himself to Matthew's balcony, he looked inside but froze when he saw there was no one occupying the room. Opening the door, he ran inside, looking around for the young boy. As he moved along the hallway, he could smell his softness coming from a door on the end. Gliding silently towards the door, he opened it a crack to see the boy deep in sleep. He was on his side, facing the door with a fluff of white by his face. Francis was close beside him, but had moved onto his back, snoring softly.

Remaining silent, he moved toward the side of the bed and fell to his knees. Matthew's face, that was once expressionless, moved into a small smile. He looked so serene that Alfred could not help but run the pads of two fingers over his soft skin. It wasn't enough, so he ran his nails over the boy's scalp lightly, moving the heavy locks from his face. He noticed that he felt much more relaxed now- his hands stilled and his breathing even. Alfred matched the small smile on Matthew's face before kissing him on the forehead and resting his head on the bed.

He remained there for a while, just partially lying beside him as his hand covered the boy's. He knew it was best to leave, but he couldn't help himself. He felt at ease with Matthew- an ease that still struck him as unfamiliar.

With a deep sigh, he took one more look at the child before getting up and leaving for his own home. His footsteps were significantly slower as he did so.

* * *

><p>Matthew was running around frantically, chewing a mouthful of pancakes as he packed his schoolbag and pulled on his socks.<p>

"Do you have your books?"

A swallow. "Yes!"

"Pencils? Paper?"

"Yes!"

"Lunch?"

"...getting it!"

The young blonde sprinted to the refrigerator, grabbed his lunch bag and placed it in his bag before zipping it up.

"I'm good!"

"Excellent! Now come on! Don't want to be late!" Francis laughed as he watched the hyper Matthew grab his bag and run to the man, his curl bouncing wildly. He took the bag from him to help him put on his coat after Matthew slipped on his boots. Once everything was on, Francis gave him a thumbs up, which Matthew returned with a giggle. "Let's go!"

Francis drove Matthew to his school, not leaving until he saw the boy enter the building. He had to laugh at himself over how much of a mother he felt in that moment- waving to her little boy as he went to school. With another chuckle, he pulled away, going off to do the chores of the day.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you were going to return."<p>

Alfred flinched slightly at the sudden sarcastic greeting. "Oh what, you missed me, old man?"

"Don't be cute." Arthur looked up at the man as he entered his study, his eyes flashing in warning. Alfred ignored this and just collapsed on the couch, dangling his feet off of the opposite arm of the furniture. "And feet off of the couch!"

"But they're not on the couch," Alfred commented with a smirk, sticking out his tongue slightly at the elder. His faced dropped when he noticed what book he was hunched over. "What are you doing?"

Snapping a large sheet of paper over, Arthur remained aloof as he looked at the writing. "I managed to find my old spell book from all those years ago."

"So that's where you've been..."

"Indeed. But there are so much more that I need to find to figure out..." Arthur trailed off as he read a passage. "I also found some books on folklore which were helpful. You'd think being alive for all these years that I would have picked up on everything..."

Alfred stretched out, trying to look relaxed when on the inside he was going through turmoil. "And where are these other books...?"

"If I knew, I would have them already, wouldn't I? I have to try and go through my books, see if I can find a locator spell...or if not I have to ask _them._" Arthur scowled as he flipped through more pages.

"Well you'll figure it out, I'm sure. Tell them 'hi' for me when you see them..."

"Mmm, and you tell your little Mattie 'hello' for me as well."

Arthur laughed as Alfred stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car, Francis looked out the window, watching for Matthew as he thought about what he learned earlier that day. During the long visit with his lawyer, they filled out the non-parental custody petition, as well as an emergency order. The hardest part would be to try and find the parents, but Francis was hoping that he would win the case by default. He was positive that he would be able to have full custody of Matthew- he was from a rich family, perfect background, no issues...it should be relatively easy. Now all that was left to do was wait.<p>

He smiled as he watched the young boy run happily to the car, face bright and eyes shining.

"Hey Francis!"

"Hello to you too! Have a good day at school, I take it?"

Matthew giggled as he put on his seat belt and began to gesture wildly with his hands as he described his day. Francis listened with slight surprise as to how he much he enjoyed learning. He described in detail the topics they covered with enthusiasm, even going into explanations of some things. They were in the living room by the time Matthew finally finished his story.

"Sorry, I kind of rambled..." Matthew giggled softly, tugging at his curl.

"That's quite alright! But Mathieu...there is something I have to ask you..."

The boy tilted his head in question, his expression encouraging Francis to continue.

"You know how I spoke to you about adoption?"

A nod. "Yes, I do."

"Well, if I do, I would take the roll of your parent. I know we spoke of a brotherly connection the other day, so...I just wanted to know if that would bother you."

Matthew moved forward, resting his hand on top of the man's, looking into his eyes with an expression of maturity far beyond his age. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Francis. I know you would be a great father...ten times what my actual parents are like, combined!" With a small giggle, he gave Francis a hug. "So, do I call you papa from now on?"

Relief flooded Francis, and he hugged his soon-to-be son tightly. "Only if you want to."

A few moments passed like this, just the two embracing as Francis ran his hand over Matthew's back before he spoke. "I was wondering, did you want to do a little something before supper?"

"Like what?" Matthew leaned back a bit to look into his eyes.

"...Did you want to practice your talents for a bit?"

Tensing slightly, Matthew looked away, a hint of insecurity in his expression. "Sure..."

Francis stood and grabbed his hand, leading him into the basement and to a large door. Once inside, Matthew saw that it was a huge somewhat empty room. The only things inside were lights along the walls, and something in each corner. In one corner was a fountain, the sound of the running water purling set a calming mood. In another was a large pile of rocks with a copious amount of potted plants, the other corner a fireplace. The last place was empty, completing Matthew's long inspection.

"What's this?"

"Here we can practice without the fear of discovery, or destroying anything. Now! Move over there!"

The moment Matthew stood in position, Francis began. Gesturing with his hands but keeping his eyes on Matthew, he gathered a ball of light into his hands. Keeping it there for a moment, Francis looked to the boy and smiled before Matthew was almost knocked off of his feet. The wind suddenly became so strong, Matthew had to shield his face with his forearms, attempting to peek at Francis.

"Come on, Mathieu! Fight back! Monsters show no mercy!"

Matthew looked to the water, silently begging it to move. Nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light, and with a small cry he pitched himself to the side. Wide eyed, he looked to Francis to see a shower of light coming at him, leaving no room to escape. Not knowing what came over him, Matthew rolled to his feet and ran to the fountain. Taking a handful, he threw the water before him with a curve of his arm and focused on the thought of protection. Gasping and stepping back, Matthew watched as the water expanded, making a wall of water from the ceiling to the floor, wall to wall.

He could see the light disappear and the watery form of Francis jumping on the other side which made Matthew blush slightly. Matthew moved forward and tentatively touched the water, feeling the warm temperature. Sticking his hand inside, to his amazement it was so thick that he only felt the air on his fingers on the other side when was up to his shoulder. With a smile of triumph, Matthew tried to move the wall, focusing on making it into a small ball of water. His face dropped when nothing happened.

Puffing out his cheeks, Matthew focused a little more, trying to think of other things the water can turn to, but nothing was happening. He called out to the man, asking to help as he hit the water, telling it what he wanted. From the other side he saw Francis send balls of light to the barrier, but the wall remained intact.

Almost at his wits end, Matthew tried to imagine that those balls of light were going to attack him once more, and that he needed to be rid of them. With that thought he closed his eyes and imagined the water encompassing the light, trapping it in a ball of water. He balled his fists and kept that thought up until he felt a something warm on his shoulder.

"Mathieu."

Matthew opened his eyes in bewilderment, looking up at Francis before looking around. The wall was gone, and sure enough, the light was encompassed in a thick layer of water.

"Well done, little one. With a bit more practice...I'm sure you can activate it upon request. Now...I noticed that little move you did earlier- that evasive move? It made me think that it would be best for you to learn how to fight. What do you say?"

"Ye-" Matthew broke off, coughing slightly into his hand. When he went to lower his hand, he noticed a dull rusty colour in the palm, making him hide it behind his back from Francis.

"Are you okay?"

"J-just fine!"

"If you say so-" Francis was cut off by a loud buzzing throughout the room.

"What's that?"

Not too happy over his wheezing, Francis placed a palm on his forehead as he answered, "someone's at the door."

The two walked up the stairs, Francis a bit ahead of Matthew to reach the door. Matthew stood a few paces away, looking to the entrance with childlike curiosity. When the door opened, a broad-shouldered man was revealed. He was young, dressed in a stylish grey cowl neck beneath a navy blue trench coat. What caught Matthew's attention was his vibrant red hair- a beautiful colour- that styled in a long messy faux hawk. Pose casual, the moment the door was fully open, he moved forward, embracing Francis roughly.

Matthew watched as the man was welcomed, ensnared by his captivating forest green eyes that so happened to fall upon him at that moment. Embarrassed from being caught staring, he tried to escape until the man's roughened voice called out.

"Who's the bairn?"

"Oh! Here, Alastair, let me introduce you to Matthew Williams. Matthew, this is Alastair Kirkland. He's a good friend of mine.

Matthew felt as though his lungs were incapable of functioning as he stared up at the man who was now approaching him slowly.

"Hello, Matthew. Can I call you Mattie?"

Alastair crouched before the boy, smiling kindly as he inspected his face. Matthew noticed that his tone softened as he spoke to him, unlike how he was with Francis. He also watched how those green eyes roamed over his face, staring intently now with a furrowed brow, looking as though he couldn't quite place something. Suddenly that expression changed and the man perked up slightly, turning his head to the side before looking back to the Matthew.

"Here, I have something for you..."

Matthew's gaze flickered to Francis for a moment, needing to see his reassuring smile as Alastair reached up to his own neck to unfasten a necklace and place it around Matthew's.

He ran his fingers over the intricate design as he raised it up, trying to look at it.. "What's this?"

"A Scottish thistle pendant. It's... important to me, but I think it's better if you have it. Now Matthew, I have to ask you to make sure you keep it safe. It's a good luck charm, and should be worn at all times! Understand?"

Chuckling and ruffling the boy's hair when he nodded, Alastair stood and looked to Francis. "So! What do you say about a drink?"

Francis sent Matthew to his room, telling him that he would bring him some soup later. Still curious, Matthew walked up the stairs, but waited at the top, thinking he was hidden by the railing as he crouched and looked to the lower floor.

He watched the newcomer remove his jacket and throw it on the couch before taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. The flare from the lighter illuminated his face for a moment, and Matthew swore for a split second those green eyes flickered over to him. Unfortunately for Matthew, Francis looked up, catching his eye and making Matthew get up and run to his room.

* * *

><p>Mulling over his textbooks, Matthew sat up comfortably in his bed until it was time to turn off the lights. A small knock resounded through the room before Francis entered, carrying a few old books.<p>

"What're those?"

"Some reading material I thought you might enjoy!" Francis sat at the foot of the bed as he laid each one out. "Some folklore on vampires, on elemental powers, and how they can be harnessed. It would be best for you to read these as well- to learn about what you can face. These books are not well known, so don't bring them to school or anything, alright Mathieu?"

"Okay...but then how did you get them?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm just going to be downstairs for a bit, so sleep well. Feel better."

"I will... 'night, Francis."

Francis had his hand on his forehead, and looked down to him in concern. Reluctantly, with a kiss to his cheek, Francis took his leave, allowing Matthew to begin browsing the books. Matthew read the vampire one first, seeing passages on how cruel they were. Narratives on how, without remorse, they kidnapped, tortured, and killed humans. How some kept them alive almost as blood bags for them. It described the excruciating pain experienced when they fed, on how they practically rip their victims apart as they did.

There was a picture of a man standing over a fallen woman, her head back and her eyes closed as his mouth was hovering over her exposed neck. His mouth was bloody, teeth extended and ready to pierce, while his hands were pinning her to the ground. Matthew tilted his head slightly, ignoring the text as he ran a finger over the man's mouth, his eyes a little dazed. He didn't know why, but he felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at the image, but he jumped and dropped the book as another knock was heard, this time on his balcony door.

"Alfred!" After opening the door and entering, he stood casually with one hand in his pocket, giving Matthew a salute followed by a wink.

"Hello, Mattie! What're you readin'?"

Matthew watched as Alfred removed his coat, laying it over his chair as he kicked off his boots. Snapping out of it, Matthew cleared his throat and showed the book to him.

"A book on vampires! It's best for me to learn of their horrible, disgusting nature just in case one attacks me again!"

As Matthew hid the other book away from Alfred's sight, he missed the slight flinch from the man and the hurt expression that flashed in his eyes. Sitting gently before him, Alfred took the book from Matthew tenderly before looking it over.

"Mattie...you know that not all vampires are evil, right?"

"No! They're all horrible creatures that have to be destroyed! They have no pity for others..." Matthew swayed slightly, falling back against the pillows.

With a loud bang Alfred closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. "Matthew. Not everything's either black or white. There are grey areas where things are not as bad as they seem. Also, you shouldn't believe everything you read- are you okay?"

"I know...and yeah. I'm just a little tired..."

"Okay... it's probably best if you went to bed, then." He moved off of the bed, collected all of the books and placed them on his desk in a heap. Matthew nestled among the covers, pressing his face against the pillow as he watched Alfred with bleary eyes. He hoped that he wouldn't notice the garbage full of bloody tissues accumulated throughout the day in the corner.

Unfortunately for Matthew, Alfred did the moment he entered the room. How could he not? The scent of blood was strong for him, but it concerned him more than it fed his bloodlust. Walking back to the bed, Alfred moved to the other side to lie beside the boy. Matthew faced him, looking up at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sick, Matthew?"

"N-no! I'm..." he hid his face in the pillows. Alfred pressed, moving instead to the mind, seeing as his mouth would refrain from admitting what was wrong. Images and memories of the blonde lying in bed, coughing and curled up in pain flooded his mind. Of his parents ignoring him as he threw up, of his fevers so bad he hallucinated.

"Matthew! What's wrong with you? What-" he picked up the resisting boy who started to try and push away.

"I'm fine I said!" he whined out, giving up quickly from lack of energy. "I don't know what's wrong...I never went to the doctor..."

Holding him close, Alfred ran his hand over his back, feeling his body begin to wheeze. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what he had and how he could help. But he could think of no human method to help, nor any idea as to what was wrong with the boy, so instead the only solution he could give him sparked.

"Matthew. Look at me." When he did, Alfred smiled before whispering. "You will not remember this. All you will recall is that you felt the beginnings of a cold, no more. We spoke of your books, and then went to bed."

The moment he uttered the last word, Alfred cut a long line on his wrist and placed it to Matthew's mouth. He began to drink, taking deep gulps as the crimson fluid ran into his mouth. Alfred watched as his throat worked, and after a few moments he pulled away, wiping Matthew's lips with his sleeve as his wound healed. The colour began to flood his cheeks once more, and the sickly look to his eyes faded. Taking in a deep breath, Alfred relaxed and ruffled his hair while trying to ignore the deep need to feed from him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt that his blood should be within Matthew, to help with whatever he had.

So, feeling the reasoning was just, he collected the blonde close and sank his fangs deep within his neck in one fluid movement. The warm, sweet flavour assaulted his senses once more- so potent that he felt as though his hands were numb. Matthew's head fell back slightly, his hands on Alfred's back as he panted softly. As the feeding progressed, Matthew's arms felt too heavy for him, and they slowly slid off of his back.

That snapped Alfred back into focus, making him pull off with a soft gasp. He licked the wound clean before moving to open his wrist again. It took Matthew longer to drink this time, but eventually his throat began to work.

When they finished, Alfred tucked Matthew into bed, standing over him and gazing down to the boy's face. His breathing was normal, and his chest moved up and down smoothly. He ran a finger over his warm, rosy cheek for a moment, adjusted his blanket once more for good measure and left quietly.

Alfred was making his way down the street when he noticed two figures standing near the home, eyes wide and glazed. Alfred slowed and listened, hearing them speak of Matthew, and how "they were set for life."

Slipping into the shadows, Alfred watched how the couple remained there for a few more minutes before walking away. He followed them to an old, dilapidated apartment building a few blocks away and watched them enter before following. They entered one of the rooms, which Alfred made note on, and quickly left.

With great speed, he appeared before the house and knocked on the door quickly, to which Francis answered within a few moments.

"Francis! I need to speak with you!"

He ushered Alfred into his home, placing a hand on his back as he asked, "what's wrong?"

"I know where his parents live."

* * *

><p>Matthew, the last one to leave the school, was just leaving the building, gleeful over the fact it was now the beginning of Christmas holidays when he first noticed that Francis was not yet there. With a pout, he was about to walk back to the doors to stay warm when a hand grabbed his wrist firmly. He was turned to face the grimy faces that haunted his nightmares- his parents.<p>

"Matthew! Looks like you are doing well without us, eh?"

He couldn't speak, couldn't move as his parents smirked at him.

"Living with rich ol' Bonnefoy are ye? Well, that's interesting...you having fun without us, Matt?"

Matthew just nodded, mute.

"Aw, not that's not nice that you're the only one! Now let's see...you want to be free of us, right?"

Another nod.

"We were thinking...you do a little something for us, we do something for you."

"Like what...?"

"Instead of taking you back, we will be gracious and give you to Bonnefoy. In exchange-"

The harsh voice of his father spoke over his mother, "give us money. Or anything you can manage to swipe from the man."

He shook his head slowly, not believing what he was hearing. "N-no...I can't steal from Francis for you..."

"You little brat! It's either that, or we'll take you back! You're our child after all!"

The grip on his wrist tightened, making him cry out, "fine! Fine, I-I promise!"

His father's eyes narrowed a bit before a loud slap was heard. As Matthew covered his cheek, his father pointed his finger to him. "That's a reminder as to what would happen if you go back on what you promised."

"Y-yes, sir. I have to go, let go of me..."

"Don't you tell me what to do, you-"

Just as he was about to make a now fisted blow, suddenly a pale hand came into sight and grabbed James' wrist, ceasing all forward movements. Matthew looked up to see a sandy haired man stare his father down, not blinking.

"You will leave this boy alone. You'll sign the papers to help the adoption go forward, and you will not cause any drama from this moment on." He applied a bit more pressure, causing James to cry out and Margaret to run forward, shrieking at the newcomer. The blonde threw James against her, knocking them both to the ground. Matthew watched, slack jawed as they ran way, until the man turned to him and caught his attention. His eyes softened slightly as he looked down to him.

"You okay, lad?" He asked with a soft lilt.

Matthew stared at him, surprised over his saviour. "Y-yes! Thank you..."

The man knelt before him, his emerald eyes inspecting the boy. Under his gaze, Matthew felt like he was wreathed in a thick, suffocating miasma, barely registering as the man ran a hand over his head, cupping the side of his face.

"Did he hurt you?"

Blinking, he stammered out, "n-not really...I'll be okay, I've had worse. Um, thank you, Mr...?"

A smirk. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, little one, and I am _very_ pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name's Matthew." Although Matthew felt scared of this man, there was something about his eyes. Something in their depths that he tried to hide was shining through, but Matthew couldn't place it.

Arthur gave him a half smile, but it soon faded when his eyes fell on the boy's neck. His hand moved down to try and grasp the necklace when Matthew felt warmth on his chest, and saw Arthur grimace from pain. Standing, Arthur stared at the necklace before looking around quickly, eyes wide and slightly panicked.

Matthew heard a car before he saw it pull up and stop beside him, Francis bolting from it and running over to him.

"Mathieu! Oh Matt, I'm so sorry! I had to give more information- Arthur? What are you doing here?"

Arthur, who had calmed down slightly, made a casual roll of his shoulders. "Oh, I was just passing by and I saw Matthew attacked by these two people..."

Francis raced forward, knelt and held the boy's head to his chest. "Mathieu! Are you alright?" Holding his face, blue eyes inspected violet.

Pressing closer, Matthew closed his eyes and covered the man's hands with his. "I'm okay...It's just- just my parents...they uh- they found me. But they said that they were going to help with you adopting me!"

"Well that's good-"

"Congratulations, you two!" Arthur chuckled, staring down at Matthew before looking to Francis. "So much work, but it's worth it, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course! Well now that you're here, how about we all go back home for some supper?"

Matthew just nodded, pressing against Francis while Arthur's smile turned nearly feral. "That sounds wonderful to me. I'm _starved_."

The two men took each of Matthew's hands as they walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>Matthew stood in the kitchen, helping the other two as they all prepared supper. He had changed out of his clothes into his pyjamas and placed the necklace on his night side table, not wanting to get it dirty, before returning to help the men. He couldn't help but giggle over the playful banter between the two of them, Francis making fun of Arthur and stating that he should leave the kitchen.<p>

"Now, now, just because I don't cook often, doesn't mean I _can't _cook..." He waved the knife easily before beginning to cut up some onions. "Say, Matthew...you're a big boy. Would you want to do this as I start filling the pot?"

"Sure, Arthur..."

"Oh! I forgot to take out the large pot from downstairs! I'll be right back!" Francis wiped his hand on a dish towel before running off, leaving Matthew alone with Arthur.

Arthur just glanced over to Matthew, gave him a once over that lingered around his neck and ensnared the boy's gaze as he told him, "make a small cut on your finger as you do that."

Matthew, in a haze, turned back to what he was doing and began to cut the onion. Arthur had cut so much that it was now down to the small part and thus difficult to cut. Struggling slightly, his hand slipped and he winced as the blade made contact with his skin.

"Oh no! Matthew, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I just cut myself...excuse me, I have to get to the sink..." He held a hand below his finger to catch any dripping blood as he approached, but Arthur blocked his path.

"What-"

"You won't remember this." Arthur chuckled and knelt down, not wanting to waste any more time, and grabbed his wrist. Just as he was about to bring the hand up, he heard Francis come back upstairs. Hissing slightly at the wasted opportunity, his green eyes flashed for a moment before Francis appeared and his expression softened.

"What happened?"

Arthur brought Matthew to the sink and began to wash his finger clean, glaring at the precious blood wasted. "Matt just cut himself, that's all. Here, maybe it would be best if he played in his room until supper's ready?"

"That sounds best. Here, Matthew there is a bandage in the closet. Do you need help with that?"

"No...I'm good. Thank you, Arthur, Francis. I'll be in my room..."

Arthur smirked to himself as he watched the boy leave, now looking to Francis with a slow forming grin. "So, now that we're alone..."

* * *

><p>Matthew sat in his room, reading some more of his books when movement by the balcony caught his attention. Waving him in, Alfred did so, grinning widely as he took off his outerwear. "Hey, Mattie! How're you doing today?"<p>

"Oh good! I um, ran across my parents today...but-"

"Are you okay?" Alfred closed the distance between them and looked over his face and arms, looking for any signs of bruising. He found them on the boy's wrist, darkening patches that looked like fingers. "Did they do that to you?"

"It's okay, Alfred! Arthur saved me, so I'm fine! They're going to help with Francis adopting me, so everything is going to be okay -"

Alfred tensed, and had to interrupt after he heard that name. "W-who helped you?"

"A man named Arthur."

"...What did he look like, Mattie?"

"Well, he had green eyes, short blonde hair...shorter than you...had an accent..."

Alfred closed his eyes, feeling his anger shoot through the roof. No, it couldn't be...it couldn't possibly-

"Arthur's actually here for supper! Did you want to meet him?"

That snapped Alfred's eyes open. "What? He's here?"

"Yeah! For supper! Come on, join us! We're making something with roast beef, or something..."

"N-no, Mattie...I don't think I should. Francis doesn't know I'm here after all, so..."

"Okay...Then let's just talk until I have to go!"

And the two did, which was for a while. When Matthew was called, Alfred left, but he remained in the shadows around the house, keeping an eye on Arthur for any foul play. Matthew didn't ask why the food tasted a little burnt, or why Francis looked a little pale, but just kept to himself as they ate. He ran back upstairs afterward, and hugged his bear close as he watched television- scared as he wondered if Arthur was going to stay much longer. The man seemed like he could be nice, but...Matthew felt too frightened by him.

* * *

><p>Alfred was ready for him when he entered. Arthur walked into the house, placed his coat, gloves, and scarf down gracefully before entering his study. He noticed Alfred as he stood before the windows, staring out at the snow covered land.<p>

"Why?"

A sigh was heard. "Why, _what_, Alfred?"

"Why did you have to show yourself to him? Why?"

"What, are you jealous that you cannot see him, _protect_ him during the day? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to him..." one could almost see the unspoken 'yet' in the air between them. "Besides, I think Francis and I could spend a good time raising him don't you think? Just like a little family...and I raised you perfectly fine."

Alfred turned and faced his creator, giving him a beseeching look as his eyes were a little wet. The sight struck Arthur to the core, and he didn't know what to say. He had seen that face before, and it never failed to stun him.

"You know how I feel about the fact you're free to see the light of day and I can't. Please, Arthur...please let me see him in the day as well. I've said this for years...I'll do anything for you to cast that spell on me."

Memories of Alfred pushing his luck, trying desperately to see the sun once more invaded Arthur's mind, of him trying to console him, mend his wounds, which made his expression unreadable. He knew all too well what it was like to be in longing...

"And when you say anything...you mean anything?"

Alfred swallowed thickly, knowing where this was going. Walking closer, he placed a hand over Arthur's chest. "Anything."

"...Well for this little plea, you need to help me with a chore of my own." Waving his hand slightly, he walked away from Alfred, clearing his throat. "What I need... is to find those spell books, and I have a feeling as to where they might be. Also, I need as many books of folklore as you can find. The one I have spoke of a few more which are crucial for me finding out what I need."

His hand slid from the man's chest. "What does this have to do with-"

"That doesn't matter! You want to be a day walker, don't you? Now belt up and listen to what I'm saying!"

"Can't you help me beforehand? Then I would have more time in the day to find these for you..."

Arthur seemed to consider this for a moment, rubbing his chin before making a curt nod. "Fine. Stand over there," he indicated with a wave of his hand.

Alfred walked to the center of the room as Arthur flipped the pages of his book to almost the end. Muttering the incantation quietly, he closed his eyes in concentration for a few moments before looking to Alfred. His green eyes glowed brighter the longer he spoke, moving his hands as if making intricate, invisible patterns. His voice, which was soft at the beginning, grew in volume, uttering words Alfred had never heard before. A black, fog like substance started to appear and swirl around his hand, red fire licking out from it. Finally with a flick of his wrist, Arthur sent the ball of dark energy hurtling towards Alfred and slamming him in the chest, knocking him to the ground, head cracking against the wood.

Arthur looked over to the prone figure, his eyes now a normal green, and saw that Alfred was unconscious. With a shrug, he resumed his reading, waiting for the man to awaken.

He did a few hours later, around eleven in the morning to be exact.

As though waking from a deep sleep, Alfred's movements were sluggish, and he had a hard time trying to stand.

"Ah, you're up."

Suddenly the sound of curtains being ripped to the side was heard and Alfred's sight was blinded by the brightness of the morning's sun. Screaming, he covered his face, cowering away in attempt to hide, but he noticed something. He didn't feel a burning sensation, or anything else. What he did feel was...warm.

Warmth. From the sun.

He opened his eyes wide, looking to the window over his glasses and seeing the ball of light in the sky.

"No way...no way!"

Arthur sat off to the side, staring at him intently. There was a soft look in the depths of his eyes, but it disappeared the moment Alfred looked to him.

"Thank you, Arthur! "

He cleared his throat and stood. "Yes, well, you're welcome...But know that it's not complete."

Alfred looked to him in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Walking up to the tall blonde slowly, Arthur extended a hand to run slowly over the silver dog tag around his neck. "I didn't perform the entire spell. I only charmed your necklace, which gives you the power to walk in the sun. Without it..." With supernatural speed, Arthur removed the necklace from Alfred's neck.

Screaming in pain, Alfred covered his face and fell to the side, out of the sun's rays. "What the _fuck_...!"

"Without this, you are once more a victim to the sun. You must keep it on at all times, Alfred. I don't need you dying on me," he muttered as he tossed the necklace back to the fallen man. "So! You have to find me those books I told you about. I went through my journals, and tried to think of centuries ago...which led me to believe each has one spell book. You must find all three of them, and get the book back for me."

"Who?"

"Alastair, Calum, and Ellis."

"Aren't those-"

"My brothers? Yes."

* * *

><p>Alfred spent the next few days looking around for Alastair, knowing that at least he might find him in town. Long ago he found out the man had made a few settlements here, and would live in various cities throughout the centuries. Alfred travelled the entire city, running down the alleys and jumping from building to building in hopes of seeing him. Of course, he should have known he wouldn't find him, and instead <em>be<em> found. As he was jumping from one roof to the other, he felt himself tackled in mid air, and fell to the ground with a loud slam.

"Boy, you call yourself a predator? You aren't very subtle.."

"Alastair! Dude, was that really necessary? "

The man on top of him hissed, eyes glowing, teeth bared while two elongated before his eyes to produce long, sharp fangs. "Remember who you're talkin' to, kid." His brogue was thick as he threatened him, eyes flashing down at him.

"S-sorry."

"You're on a mission for Arthur, aren't you?"

Alfred just nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Still a lackey to my younger brother are ye? That's too bad. What does he want now?"

"His spell books."

Alastair's eyes widened for a moment before he scoffed, shaking his head slowly. "I guess it's been too long for him to remember, but no matter. Why does he want them? Why now?"

"I don't know...it was ever since he met Francis that he snapped. He's been buried in books ever since..."

Alastair was silent for a moment, taking in the new information. "I'm not including you in this, Alfred. You tell Arthur that if he wants something, to come to me and ask for it." In a flash, Alfred was left alone, gasping slightly in the alleyway.

He ran to Arthur to tell him immediately, which Arthur was not pleased to hear. Punching a hole into the wall, he screamed to Alfred, "_he will never give it to me!_"

"Well he won't tell me! He's as stubborn as you- he won't change his mind!"

Arthur's face was a mask of rage, his fangs bared, eyes almost black as he stared Alfred down, breathing heavily.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred just looked at him calmly. "You have to get over whatever you have with your brother, and get him to tell you."

"Why would he even talk to me?"

"I don't know, I don't see why I _should_ be talking to you."

The two men gasped slightly and turned to face the newcomer. Alastair leaned against the doorframe, smirking at his brother with a raised brow.

"Leave us, Alfred." Arthur waved his hand to the youngest, who gladly ran from the room.

Alastair walked further inside, running his hand over the top of a bookshelf he passed before leaning against Arthur's desk. "You want the book?"

"You know I do, Alastair. I've wanted it back for centuries."

He raised a fiery brow in question, "but you've only really tried recently?"

Arthur growled slowly, rushing to the man to stand before him, hands clenched. "Where is it, _Air_?"

A squint was Arthur's only warning before he found himself pressed against the wall, bones nearly crushed in his brother's harsh grasp. Both of his hands were pinned above his head, while Alastair's free hand was at his neck, applying pressure.

"Don't you try to threaten me, _Artie_. You know what we did, we did for _you!_ Do you honestly think we would give it back to you now, with how you are, even if we could? You're gone, brother. You've become quite the insufferable ass over the years, and none of us trust you." Alastair looked away, his voice softening as he continued speaking, hand loosening slightly. "Besides...the spell still won't wear off for another ten years, roughly. Why should I possibly help you and tell you where to find it? Or to not protect it for another thousand years?"

When he finally looked Arthur in the eyes, he was shocked to see his expression slightly saddened, free of the cocky, pompous expression that was forever plastered on his face. "Art-"

"I-I know you shouldn't trust me...but...I can't tell you, Alastair. You'd never understand."

"I was there all those centuries ago, Arthur. I was there when you tried to save them...I was there to see the look on your face when you realized they were dea-"

"Enough!" Now dry eyes gleamed up to Alastair, the smirk back on his face. "I guess I will just have to find out on my own in ten years then, won't I, brother?"

"...All's fair in love and war, right, baby brother?"

Arthur chuckled, pushing away from Alastair and walking from the room.

He would be the one there to find the books. And then, he would be one step closer to completing his goal.

Oh...this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alastair = Scotland, Calum = Ireland, Ellis = Wales.

Oh me, oh my...oh wow. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and what not! \^o^/ I'm glad that the first chapter was well received, and I really hope that this chapter was enjoyable!

Until next time~! ^ 3^


	3. Chapter 3

_You can kiss your family and friends good-bye and put miles between you, _

_but at the same time you carry them with you in your heart, your mind, your stomach, _

_because you do not just live in a world but a world lives in you. _

-Frederick Buechner

_April 2018, Canada._

"Okay class, now you're free to start working on your assignments," the teacher called out by his computer desk. Matthew sighed inwardly, knowing what he needed to do. It was the worst part of school- trying to find a partner, especially in a class where you know no one. Communications technology, the class that seemed the lesser of all evils, was interesting so he couldn't exactly complain. It was an open class that any grade could take where they learned what a computer was comprised of, how to make an animation, and even made a how-to video. Everyone was able to choose what they wanted to do and when, so all that was left for Matthew was the photography section which required a partner since there were few cameras. He looked over the class to everyone who was up and walking around, instead of before their computer working.

Among the hoards of people, Matthew noticed a lone girl sitting a few rows up looking around worriedly. Maybe it was the helpless expression she wore, or maybe it was something more than that, but regardless of the reason Matthew stood and made his way over to her, his heart thundering louder than that of the mindless chatter around him.

"H-hi, are you in the photography part?"

Deep cerulean eyes peered up at him curiously, and Matthew felt his heart go into overdrive. His entire body became heated under her gaze and it wasn't exactly unpleasant. "Yes I am, and I don't have a partner for it just yet...I don't know anyone in the class, unfortunately."

Matthew's eyes fluttered for a moment. Her voice was beautiful with the slightest lilt of an accent. "Me too," came his quiet reply.

The girl gave a quiet giggle as she stood. She was a little shorter than him, and slender. A baggy cardigan covered her body, but Matthew could still tell that the girl was blossoming nicely. "My name is Katyusha, but I go by Katherine," she fiddled with her clothes, bringing a side over to cover her chest more. "What's your name?"

"My name's Matthew. Um, you in grade 11 too?"

"No, I'm actually in grade 12. I waited long enough to get a credit for this, so now I have to."

Matthew nodded, hoping to God that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. "I see... Well Katherine, d-did you want to be my partner? If you don't want to, that's cool, I don't mind-"

"I'd love to!" Katherine clapped her hands together before moving by the immobile boy to get to the teacher. Matthew followed dumbly behind, watching as a camera was deposited into her hands.

"Now, you can go as far as the school's boundaries. No going further than the property, and be back for 2:30. Understood?"

The two teenagers nodded, grabbed the assignment sheet and fled from the rowdy classroom. Footfalls echoing down the hallways, Matthew tried to sneak a few glances over to his new partner. Katherine's face was angelic, with soft skin, and beautiful eyes framed by thick lashes. Her hair was cropped short in an adorable pixie cut, a few strands pinned back in a stylish X pin. The colour was the palest blonde Matthew had ever seen, almost icy. Yet instead of feeling cold, he felt hot and wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the soft tresses.

His thoughts were cut off when her voice quietly asked, "so what did you want to do first? We have to take a macro picture, and then a few others..." She looked down at the list of things that needed to be accomplished before pocketing it.

"Did you want to take a macro first? There are those bushes close to the fence..."

"Sounds great!"

Walking outside, it was a little cool but tolerable. The snow was almost completely gone, save for a few slushy areas. Around them, there were a few people milling about, some smoking by an old dilapidated shed, others making their way to a mall, along with a few people standing alone. Matthew smiled fondly and the sudden memory of all the snowball fights he and Alfred had over the years as he kicked a bit of snow they walked across.

"So...how're you?" Matthew asked lamely, trying to think of something to talk about.

"I'm good thanks! Actually...I want to thank you, Matvey, for coming over and asking me to be your partner. I was afraid I'd never find anyone, or be stuck with an idiot."

Another blush. "You're welcome... Say, what are you, if you don't mind my asking? I mean...'Matvey'?"

"Oh!" Her hand came up and partially covered her smiling mouth. "I'm sorry! That kind of just slipped out. It happens from time to time... I'm Ukrainian. My family moved here a few years ago."

That explains the accent. Matthew took a deep breath before he smiled down at her, "then, could I call you Kat?"

Her twinkling laugh made Matthew feel lightheaded. "Of course!"

They were by the far side of the school by now, the desired area of foliage in sight. The only obstacle in their way was a slightly muddy dip before the ground levelled out again, which Matthew stared at warily. _I just know I'm going to fall and embarrass myself, _Matthew thought. But, he was taught to be a gentleman so he had to clear the way for her. "Here, I'll go first and help you across..." With a deep breath, Matthew walked slowly down then sped up to walk back up. Success. He turned back towards Katherine who had slung the camera's strap around her neck. "Ready?"

She nodded and, with a look of determination, ran down the slope and back up, joining Matthew.

"Wow...good job."

"Thanks!" Katherine laughed and grabbed the camera, turning it on. "I love a good challenge," she murmured, looking up at him below her lashes. Matthew felt that burn return once more in his cheeks.

"Um...here, do you want me to take the first picture?" Matthew fiddled with his curl, looking at the camera now instead of her.

"Sure," came the melodic voice but her hands didn't make any attempt to take the camera off. "If you want to, you could always take it."

Matthew wasn't prepared for this. He looked into her eyes and saw the unmasked challenge residing there, which made him blush once more. Katherine must have noticed that, for her smirk became much more tender. But, Matthew refused to back down and chose to accept her challenge, moving his hands slowly to the strap. He didn't want to reach too low, but he did touch the straps low enough to feel the soft mounds below it. When he saw her smile Matthew felt his confidence rise, and without thinking, he ran his fingers beneath it and up her chest towards her collarbones. Reaching her neck, Matthew hesitated for a moment before lifting it up over her head, her silky hair tickling his hands. There was a moment passed between them where they just looked at each other, barely breathing. When it looked like Katherine was about to speak, Matthew snapped out of it and turned towards the fence, adjusting the camera. He felt her walk up beside him, her body pressed lightly against his shoulder.

The moment gone, they focused on the assignment and took as many pictures as were needed until they spoke of looking around the rest of the property. Matthew cleared the dip first once more, waiting by the edge for Katherine to cross. This time she wasn't as lucky. Just as she was about to make her last step upward, the ground that was firm enough for Matthew suddenly was too soft and she lost her footing. Acting fast, Matthew reached out and held her beneath her arms, pulling her up to his level easily. In the back of his mind he was proud of his fast reaction and sudden burst of strength, but he was mainly focused with making sure she was alright. It didn't hit him until he saw her blushing face that his hands were still in place, dangerously close to her-

He brought back his hands quickly, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Katherine didn't answer him at first, merely looked from one panicked violet eye to the other. Matthew watched as she took a step closer, leaned towards him and then felt a pair of soft lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Matvey," her whispered breath caressed his skin. Matthew's eyes closed and all he could feel was her faint body heat, and a intoxicating light perfumed scent.

"Y-you're welcome. Now, let's go over near the front. The tree's could be another good shot..."

They walked along side by side until Matthew reached out and took her soft hand in his. He didn't know why but at that moment he thought of Alfred and nearly let go of her hand, if she had not laced her fingers through his. The two infatuated teens went about their business and didn't notice the angered figure glaring at them from a distance, the ground around him unnaturally uneven and all plant life dead.

* * *

><p>"Francis...N-no, can you please stop fussing? I don't know about this," Matthew blushed and looked away from the mirror as Francis combed his hair. The man was ecstatic, running around in an flurry, for at sixteen Matthew was going on his very first date and he <em>had<em> to look amazing. The boy appreciated his effort, but it was all just so embarrassing. Slightly a different change of pace, he was to be picked up around five by Katherine, and from there maybe have dinner and see a movie. Matthew knew that was the usual protocol; the typical thing to do on a date, so he tried to feel comfort in that fact. He still couldn't get over the fact Katherine accepted his request for a date a week after they met.

"But Mathieu! You look wonderful, I just had to do the finishing touches!" He moved a strand of hair back from his eyes, long time given up trying to tame his curl. "Fine," he sighed and walked towards the door so he could do the rest on his own. "I'll be downstairs in the living room. If I see her, I'll call up to you."

"Uh, Francis?" The man stopped closing the door halfway to peer over to him once more. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded once. "Not a problem. I'll see you in a bit."

Matthew looked at his reflection once more and tousled his hair so it didn't look as perfectly coiffed. It took everything he had not to scream when he saw Alfred's reflection in the mirror behind him. "Alfred! Thank god you're...here..." He trailed off when he took in Alfred's pinched, fake smile. "What is it?"

"Going on a _date_?"

Blinking, Matthew nodded slowly and felt the blush come over his face once more. "Y-yeah, and I'm a little nervous. I've never done this before, a-as you know..."

Alfred was standing , hands balled into fists in his jacket pockets, his mind racing. He didn't like the look of this Ukrainian girl, not one bit. Why was Matthew with her? She was a year older than him, not in his grade, and not in his league. Matthew could do much better than her. He would just end up with his heart broken. Why would he do this? Alfred didn't approve, not one bit. But, he rolled his shoulders and smiled down to him. "Just be yourself. Everything will be fine, believe me."

Walking towards him, Matthew tugged at his curl and whispered to Alfred's chest, "could you give me a few pointers for tonight?"

"Sure. Just be polite, don't be someone you're not. Make sure to pay for her ticket-" Alfred covered his mouth to hide his smirk as an idea formed. "Oh, and just be very forward. Girls like that. Try to push for a kiss, maybe even steal one or two. Take her to a chick flick and cry. They love to see sensitive men crying more than they are. And she seems really shallow, so I'm sure you could win her over with a necklace or something. Careful though, Mattie, girls like that are dangerous."

Matthew still looked nervous, and a little unconvinced, but nodded anyway. He moved forward and hugged Alfred tightly, nuzzling his face against him. "Thank you, Alfred. I knew I could count on you...it means to much to me."

When the pleasure of hugging his Matthew died down, it was replaced with nagging guilt. It took about a minute of arguing with himself before he sighed and sunk down to his knees. Grabbing Matthew's shoulders, Alfred stared into his violet eyes. "Mattie, forget every bit of advice I just gave you. Instead, I told you to respect her, to be the gentleman you were raised to be, and be yourself. You will win her over easily enough that way." Alfred kissed his forehead as Matthew slowly blinked, as if he were coming out of a dream. His shorter arms encircled Alfred once more and his face pressed against the vampire's neck. Alfred had to repress a groan as the enticing neck was exposed so fully before him. His breathing quickened as he moved closer and closer. _Just a quick bite, a quick indulge. It won't hurt him, he'll be fine. She'll never notice..._ Alfred's lips parted slowly, his warm breath wafting over the exposed skin and he felt Matthew shiver against him, but didn't move. Pressing his lips against his neck, Alfred let his tongue caress the skin, tasting it before it abruptly retreated and his mouth closed. Pulling away from him, Alfred patted his head and stood, staring into his eyes. "You're going to have an amazing night, Mattie. Have fun, and you will not see me from when you leave his room, until you return home."

Matthew nodded slowly, his bright smile shining up to him. "Thank you, Al. I'll be thinking of you and your advice-!"

"Mathieu! Kat is here!"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh as he watched panic cross Matthew's face before he ran to the door. "Thanks Al! Bye!"

He curled his fingers in a wave as the door shut, his face darkening now that he was alone. With a running leap, Alfred flew from Matthew's patio and with a sharp crack of pain, he transformed into a large raven. Flying around the house, he perched onto a branch and watched as Matthew entered the small blue car. Alfred travelled along with them, turning back into a human as they entered the restaurant. He compelled the server to sit him close enough so he could observe the young couple.

Watching them over his plate of fries, Alfred angrily chewed on one as he thought how cute they looked as a couple. Well, mainly Matthew was cute, he thought as his human laughed and smiled. _Wait, I didn't just think that. _Alfred shovelled more food into his mouth.

From there they moved on to a nearby bookstore, pacing the entire store to kill time until it was close enough to go to the movies. Alfred was pretending to read through an astronomy book as the two, who were now holding hands, walked along towards the far section of the store.

"I love looking at the languages section. I love diversity, hearing different languages and seeing different cultures..." Matthew looked over to Katherine with a smile.

"Really? Do you know any Ukrainian?"

"No...unfortunately I don't. It would be cool if schools offered more language courses."

Katherine walked around him and kissed the back of his neck before whispering, "I could teach you."

Matthew suddenly felt the strong urge to become multilingual at the same time Alfred felt the need to bleed the girl dry. Slamming the book back into its place, Alfred walked to another section to not raise suspicion.

The advantages of being a vampire came into play so he could follow them into the theatre. It was easy enough to listen to what movie they were going to see, a cute romantic comedy, and seeing in the dark was no problem at all. The two sat in the center towards the top, so Alfred sat off to the side one row higher. The room was nearly empty, with around twenty people there in total so it was easy for Alfred to watch the young couple. He sat on the side opposite Matthew, so every time he looked over to Katherine, Alfred saw his face.

Alfred was bored to tears from the movie, so instead he watched the couple. Matthew was watching the movie, looking over to Katherine from time to time. At one point Matthew placed his hand on the armrest, palm up and open as he looked to Katherine. Taking this as her cue, she placed her hand in his, lacing their fingers once more before turning to the movie. Alfred could see each languid drag of his thumb across her hand, and it drove him insane. Back and forth, back and forth. Once more the thought of draining this girl seemed justifiable.

When the couple on the screen kissed, Alfred looked to Matthew in fear. _No Mattie, don't be so cliché, don't, don't- _ Alfred watched as Matthew gave a small half smile to the screen, no more. Alfred closed his eyes, thanking whoever so happened to be listening.

The movie ended, and Alfred followed far behind as the couple walked slowly back to her car, got inside and drove off. Matthew could have sworn he heard his heartbeat; he was that nervous as they approached his house. "I'm sorry you had to drive us. I should be getting my licence soon..."

"No, no. I don't mind at all, Matvey, really. I'm quite fond of driving. And...I had a really good night."

"Me too...we should do this again soon sometime."

Katherine hummed in return as they pulled up before his home, parking, turning off the car and taking off her seatbelt. Matthew was just in the process of taking off his when Katherine moved over. A small hand on his shoulder, Katherine pushed him back against the passenger seat as her soft lips fitted over his. To say Matthew was shocked would be a severe understatement. He was as rigid as a board, but with the coaxing of her plump lips, and the kneading of her hands against him, Matthew relaxed and opened up to her.

Learning from her, Matthew took Katherine's lead as she controlled the kiss. At first it was soft and timid, but when she felt Matthew succumb to the moment, the kiss was deepened. Katherine was a little hesitant to rub her tongue against his, but when the moment she did, she couldn't stop. Matthew moaned into her mouth, returning the gesture as his hands wrapped around her; she was nearly on top of him as she moved even closer. Hormones were running rampant, and unsupervised as the two continued their heady make out session.

The warning that this was going too far entered his mind, and that he needed to get out. He pushed the thought away, but it only returned tenfold. Matthew pulled away a bit, panting and staring into her passion darkened eyes. "Kat...I have to stop now. I-I don't want to, but..."

She seemed to understand this, backing off gingerly until she was properly seated behind the wheel once more. "I'll see you in school tomorrow then, yes?"

Matthew nodded, and with one more quick peck to her lips, he slipped from the car. With a faint cough, he walked up to the house, waving back to the car as she drove off. Francis was waiting for him in the kitchen, eyes alight. "So! Tell me, how did it go!"

Unable to help himself, Matthew let out a small giggle. "I had a lot of fun."

"Ahh, could my petit Mathieu be falling for this girl? Is there a wedding in the near future perhaps?" He laughed when he saw Matthew's expression. "I'm kidding! Now rush off to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow! Don't want to look too tired when you see Kat, do you?" That got Matthew running.

He nearly missed Alfred lounging on his chair as he pulled back the bedcovers. "Looks like you had a good night."

"Alfred! I did! Damn, Kat is such an amazing girl..." he looked to the closed door for a moment before waving Alfred closer. When Alfred sat on the bed beside him, Matthew whispered over to him almost conspiratorially. "We kissed. With tongue too!"

Once more Alfred had to try hard to make his expression seem genuine. With a wide smile he patted Matthew on the back. "Way to go, Mattie! You're growin' up!"

Matthew found his heart racing, as he looked at Alfred. For a moment his gaze dipped down to his mouth; perfect white teeth and soft looking masculine lips. The thought of what it would be like to kiss him came into his mind without warning, but Matthew didn't resist it. In fact, it made him extremely curious. What is it like kissing a man? Is there any difference? Would that make him gay? Matthew couldn't deny the fact he had been...appreciating the male form just as much as he did the female form, so would that mean he was bisexual? As the image of doing with Alfred what he did with Katherine filled his mind, he didn't find it bothersome. In fact, his body reacted just as much as it did with Katherine, if not more (Francis did tell him that there is nothing wrong with loving either gender, and society was more accepting towards homosexuals). Ever since he met Alfred, Matthew always put him on a high pedestal, valuing his presence and opinions the most. He loved him like a friend, almost like a brother, but his mind just would not make any familial ties. As Matthew aged and his primal urges took over, one of the first people he thought of was Alfred. Not that he was going to tell him of course. He didn't want to ruin their relationship. But...

As Matthew thought all of this, Alfred touched his mind softly to see why the teen was blushing so much just when the images of the two of them kissing filled his mind. Alfred's eyes widened, and he felt his chest tighten. His innocent little Mattie thought of things like this about him? No way...he couldn't... Alfred had to admit that the young boy he once knew was maturing fast, faster than most boys his age. He was tall, his shoulders widening, and he was becoming much more defined. He was still a little lanky, in that awkward stage, but Alfred knew of his love for sports. Matthew just joined the hockey team, so he was sure to fill out soon enough- Alfred had to slap himself mentally. He couldn't be thinking these thoughts over a boy his age. He was centuries old, this wasn't right!

Just as Matthew opened his mouth to say something Alfred cut him off. "I'm really sorry, Mattie, but I have to go. Um, I told a friend I'd meet them somewhere, and I'm going to be late."

It broke his heart to see Matthew's face fall. "Oh...you have a date too?"

"No. Not that," he shouldn't be happy to see Matthew's face brighten over that, "I just have business to talk about. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure! Have fun, Al..."

"I-I will...bye Mattie." Without coming in contact with the human, Alfred fled from the room in a blur.

* * *

><p>Alfred paced down the deserted streets, trying to calm his rampant thoughts. Leaning against the wall to a pharmacy, he forced himself to treat the situation logically. He remembered how it was when he experienced his first kiss. Emotions were raw and untamed, everything around was seen differently. Of course Matthew wasn't thinking straight at the time, he couldn't truly want this. ...So what was Alfred's excuse? He followed them for their entire date, he almost tried to ruin it, and for what? Why? He knew deep down the reasons he told himself for why he hated the human girl was false. He cared for Matthew, deeply. He didn't want to see him hurt, this was true. But there was something else there, a small seed that was slowly growing. He was developing feelings for the boy who looked much older than he should. But he couldn't touch him, he couldn't possibly do anything. Matthew was human, he was a vampire. He was mortal, Alfred was not. Matthew had a life to live, soon to be only seventeen. This was wrong.<p>

The ground beneath Alfred's feet rumbled, slight cracks forming in the pavement as his mood was spiralling out of control. But, he told himself that he would stay away. He couldn't have any physical contact with him...not until he was at least eighteen. Alfred shook his head from the last thought. He couldn't do that...could he? He started to walk, only his feet knowing where they were going. Alfred tried to think of other things, such as how relatively peaceful it has been since Arthur disappeared. After that night with his brother, Arthur didn't say a single word to him, not saying where he was going or how long- he just left. Since then, Alfred had been spending most of his time with Matthew and Francis, just living their lives together, and helping Matthew control his talents, which have yet to be perfected. Utilizing each moment he had in the sun, Alfred would walk Matthew to school in nice weather, drive him when it was cold. They would go out around town, go to movies, parks, road trips, anything and everything. They were like best friends, and were nearly inseparable.

Alfred would look to Francis and ask if he was alright now that Arthur was gone, but he would just give a small, quiet reassurance that he would be alright. Francis hadn't told a soul that Arthur went to him the night before he left.

* * *

><p>Francis was just falling asleep when he heard a door open and close. When he opened his eyes a smaller masculine frame stood across the room."Arthur! What are you doing here so late?" Francis pulled back his covers and tried to get up before Arthur was upon him. He had long since compelled Francis to be used to him entering through the balcony doors, or just appearing in his home without questioning. Arthur had pressed his knee down between Francis' legs and began to lean over his body, pressing him back down on the bed.<p>

"I have to leave soon, love. I...I wanted to see you once more before I go."

Warm hands reached up and covered each side of his face, making Arthur close his eyes and lean into one, covering it with his own hand. Arthur loved how warm and stable Francis made him feel. "Where are you going?"

"Don't ask me that," he whispered without much venom, emerald eyes snapping open to gaze painfully into ocean's blue. "All I can tell you is that it's worth it. I have to find some people who owe me...It will be for a while. I don't know how long, but I will come back."

"Promise? Promise me that you'll come back to me?" Francis ran his knuckles over the free side of his face. His tired eyes looked over the familiar face, trying desperately to memorize it so he had a companion for his lonely nights.

Arthur couldn't answer, merely nodded once sharply before he took the man's lips. Their kiss was usually one of fierce, angry passion, but much to Francis' surprise, Arthur was tender. His tongue easily slipped from his mouth into the other's, tangling and sliding together perfectly. Francis held his face still and brought Arthur down upon him as he fell back on his bed. Arthur followed willingly, reaching down to first pull off his pyjama bottoms before widening his legs.

"I'm going to miss this," Francis murmured against his lips, biting and pulling at his bottom lip.

Arthur had freed himself from his own confines, and was rubbing against the prone man beneath him. "I'm going to miss it too."

With a lazy reach, Francis pulled open the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the well used bottle of lubricant. As per their routine, Arthur slicked up his fingers and began to prepare his lover as Francis pulled and tugged at his member. He knew that Arthur liked to watch has he pleasured himself, listening to his quiet moans as his eyes flitted from the action to his face. Francis was much used to candles randomly lighting, or of things getting unnaturally dark. It worked beautifully, for whenever that happened, Francis would counteract it with his own light. It would usually be accompanied by a comment of, "stop hiding yourself from me, _mon amour, _I want to see you."

Once he was properly stretched, Arthur dipped low to pay close attention to his chest and neck as he aligned himself with his entrance. Again Arthur surprised him by pushing slowly inside, waiting, and starting a slow and even pace. "Why so slow, Arthur?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Arthur rasped out quietly, "I don't want this to be over too quickly. Now stop asking me all these damn questions."

Francis just laughed mockingly, irritating Arthur to give three sharp snaps of his hips, stealing his breath away. They kept up this pace for a while before Francis moved, pushing Arthur to sit so that he could straddle him. "Allow me."

Arthur reclined back on his hands and watched as the human before him began to bounce, pleasuring himself as he did so. His head was back, neck long and taut as small gasps escaped his mouth. Arthur surprised himself for continuing his interest in the man. What was supposed to be a quickie and a meal turned into something more. And now-

He felt himself on the edge, and he grit his teeth as he fought the pleasure that was becoming too much. Francis noticed this and increased his movements, looking straight into his eyes as he whispered, "I love you." Alternating from English to French, Francis told him this over and over, in such a way that no one could question the sincerity of it. Arthur was close to tears, for he felt nothing. The hollow, missing feeling was once more present in his chest as it usually was when he was around Francis. The stolen, missing piece which agonized his thoughts, his memories, his life, which he had forgotten until he met this man.

So instead Arthur moved fast and sang his fangs deep into Francis' throat, drinking deeply. Francis was used to this as well, accepting it with a pained smile as he came over Arthur's stomach. Arthur took over the thrusting now, pushing Francis back onto the bed as he fed. He also compelled Francis never to remember each time he fed, as if it never happened. He licked the neck clean of the last few beads of blood before opening up his own neck for him. As Francis began to drink, Arthur snapped his hips even faster, coming as Francis gave one particularly hard suck.

Arthur wiped them both clean as he usually did, erasing all evidence of their encounter save for the marks on their skin from sex, and got dressed once more. He was just about to open the patio door when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Francis pressed against his back, whispering words of love, affection, and encouragement into his ear. Arthur covered his hands and looked to the ground with sightless eyes. With a nod that he made sure Francis felt, Arthur pushed away turning back to him. "Stop being so bloody affectionate, Frog!" Arthur was back, his mask in place as his green eyes were hard once more. Not the slightest bit of weakness shone through, and Francis just shook his head, upset that Arthur felt the need to put on such a front.

"Until then, Arthur."

Without responding, Arthur threw open the doors and ran out, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Alfred found himself back in Matthew's room, staring down at the sleeping blonde. His hair was messy around his head, arms tucked close to his chest as he slept on his side. Creeping quietly forward, Alfred looked into his angelic, peaceful face. But that is not an entirely accurate description, for as angelic as Matthew appeared, he was quite the young man. <em>Even if his face was like silk to the touch, <em>Alfred thought as he ran a finger over the curve of his cheek. Suddenly a bright light appeared at his side, which he identified to be Matthew's cell phone. Looking back for a moment to make sure he was still asleep, Alfred grabbed it and saw that it was a text. A text from Katherine. Angrily he opened the text to see, "I had a great night with you, Matvey. I hope that we can do this again soon. I can't want to see you tomorrow at school xoxo."

Alfred put the phone back face down and left the room without a sound. It was only when he was walking away from the house did Matthew open his alert violet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** CanUkr and FrUK, oh my~! A thousand apologies for the wait, I really hope this makes up for it. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
